Price for every revenge
by Ryuuchi Seijuro
Summary: Kagami were in comma after a fight with some international basketball team. Kuroko were lost without his light. As a payment for the revenge, Akashi own Kuroko forever. Thus, the GoM were once again uniting for the sake of their beloved phantom. Slightly AkaKuro but also a hint on Kagakuro.
1. Chapter 1: Price for every revenge

**Kuroko no basket fanfiction:**

**Price for every revenge**

Synopsis: Kagami were in comma after a fight with some international basketball team. Kuroko were lost without his light. As a payment for the revenge, Akashi own Kuroko forever. Thus, the GoM were once again uniting for the sake of their beloved phantom.

A/N: **Please don't kill me for the grammar mistake**. Hope you guys can understand. English isn't my first language so here it is what I can write.

**Hope you guys enjoy and review~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

It was evening… when Kuroko found out the news from his Riko. It was heartbreaking… Riko understand Kuroko's feeling but she can't do anything about it…

'Please Kuroko…stay strong for him' is all that Riko can say, tapping the light blue hair boy shoulder when she were about to go out from Kagami's room. Kuroko just stared his 'light' lying on the patient bed, coldly. Kagami look really miserable from his point of view. All the wires that were been tape on his strong body, making him look much more miserable. The bruises that he had, clearly shows that he had been fight with stronger people or should he say, monster.

Kagami didn't speak or move… his eyes were closed and the only thing that they can hear is his heavy breath. He can't even breathing by his own, only to be support by the breathing machine.

'Kuroko-kun…are you sure…' Riko were yet to finish her question before Kuroko interrupt.

'I'm fine...can you please leave me and Kagami alone…' was the answer she gets. Riko couldn't say anything anymore. She just gives a small nod before proceeds to leave Kagami room and joined the rest of Seirin member outside.

Just as she went outside the room, Riko could hear clearly that the sixth man from the Generation of Miracle sobbing. She stays silent and closes the door. Kuroko hasn't being crying or say anything since she tell him about the news. The news that Kagami had been sent to the hospital after he was founded injured in a near basketball court.

'How is he, Riko?' ask Hyuuga as soon as she come out from Kagami room. Riko were just silent as she shakes her head, signaling that they should not interrupt Kuroko right now.

'It must be a huge impact for kuroko…' say Izuki, didn't feel like making any pun or joke right now. They just nod in agreement.

'Just how in the hell does this happen anyway…' Koganei, the guy that looks alike with cat, replies. All of the member just silent while their eyes focus toward the blank floor. They didn't get any rational explanation about that either. All that they knew is that they got a called from the police, saying that Kagami had being send to the hospital after being found injured by the local. They quickly dashed toward the hospital to see him but unfortunately his condition weren't in a good state.

'What the doctor tell, Riko?' Kiyoshi suddenly interrupt the silent.

'They still haven't got any result yet…' Riko replies. A few second after that, a man with who looks like a surgeon approach them.

'Are you 's guardian?' The doctor asks them.

'We're not but Kagami-kun parent wasn't here so…' just when Riko about to explain the situation, they suddenly been interrupt by a blonde hair woman.

'Minna-san! Where's taiga? Is he okay? Where is him?' the blonde was none other than Alex, Kagami's Basketball teacher at the state before. Judging by how she looks, it couldn't be that she runs all the way from Kagami's house isn't?

'Alex-san…you're Kagami-kun guardian, right?!' Riko exclaimed, grabbing the blonde hand.

'Technically, I'm living with Kagami which mean, yes!' the blonde replies. Now that settle, they turn to see the doctor once more.

'Well then…I just want to say here that we have got the result after examining condition' said the doctor with a serious expression. The rest of them gulped as they wait the doctor to continue.

'Unfortunately… with the injury that has right now… he's right now in comma…' said the doctor.

'Co-comma?' they exclaimed in unison. Seirin member look totally confuse by this. They never thought that it was this serious.

'Yes…he probably needs a few months to recover but it's not a guarantee… there's also possibility that he wouldn't…'

'He wouldn't wake up forever…isn't?' Kuroko added before earning some yelp from the rest of people there. The doctor tries to regain his calmness back before agreeing with what Kuroko says.

'That's a possibility for anyone that having comma…but that's all I can say' said the doctor before leaving the gang.

The first year trio, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda sat on the chair provided with a frown. Riko could feel her leg can no longer stand but Hyuuga manage to give her a signal saying that she should be brave for the sake of the team.

'It can't be true...last night we were just celebrating our victory during the Winter Cup and now...' Koganei mutter.

'Kagami was in comma…it's a nightmare isn't….' Tsuchida added.

Seirin was dejected… their aces had being in comma and there's a chance that he wouldn't wake up anymore…

'Kagami-kun will wake up…' said Kuroko suddenly, earning some attention from Seirin member. They forgot that Kuroko was there.

'Kuroko-kun…' Izuki couldn't say anything… they all can't believe that Kuroko manage to be strong after what had just happen…

'I believe in Kagami-kun… he wouldn't die that easily….' Say the light blue hair boy before he disappears from the place, leaving Seirin in their own thought.

.

* * *

.

~Next Morning~

'Kasamatsu-sempai~ sorry I'm late…' said the blonde model to his sempai when he arrived at the gym.

'Ah… Kise...you're late…' Kasamatsu grumble but he didn't mad or lecturing at Kise this time. He just resumes his practice back. This make Kise become confuse with the sudden attitude. And one more thing why did the gym seems quiet? Kise decided not to ask about it but instead focus on why his beloved sempai suddenly change his attitude.

'Eh? No lecture or punch this time? What happen?' ask Kise, putting his bag aside. Kasamatsu stop his practice and turn to see the blonde.

'Didn't you hear the news? Kagami from Seirin had been hospitalized yesterday evening…' Kasamatsu replies, with a disbelief expression on his face. Of course he were confuse with kise cheerful attitude. It was as if, Kise didn't know about it. It couldn't be right? The news was popular especially among the Basketball team.

'W-what?!' Kise exclaimed before his bag fall off from his shoulder. His golden eyed widening when he heard the news.

'I guess you didn't watch the morning news, isn't? Kagami had been found injured in some basketball court last evening… it's seems like someone… or something had fought him before…' Kasamatsu explain, throwing the ball into the basket but there's no luck, the ball missed.

Kise were silent momentarily. He was still trying to accept the news.

_Kurokochii…_a flash of an image pass through the blonde mind. An Image of a Generation of Miracles, Sixth Man.

'Hey, where are you going?!' Kasamatsu shout as soon as he seen Kise were leaving.

'I'm going to look for Kurokochii, isn't it obvious?!' Kise replies firmly before he leaving the court. He's willing to skip the practice just to make sure his ex team mates were okay…

'Ugh…it's not Kuroko that been injured…that bastard…' Kasamatsu cursing his Kohai but there's nothing that he can do… Kise wouldn't let things like this pass anyway…

The famous point guard of Kaijo knew that there's nothing than were more important in the blonde mind other than his ex-teammates (and his model career…LOL)

.

* * *

.

Takao just watch what his favorite teammate was doing. Right from the start of their practice, Midorima seems worry about something… not that he didn't know about it…

'Shin-chan~ just go and see Kuro-chan if you're that worries…' said Takao with a grin. The green just shot him with a glare before continuing his shot. Much to their surprise, the shot doesn't make into the basket…

'Shut up...why should I care about him' Midorima replies, trying to focus on his practice but there's no use. He couldn't concentrate…

'Are you sure…you didn't look like one' his partner, Takao keep continue to bother him.

'Take five minute break, everyone!' said their couch order attract all the Shutoku member attention. All Shutoku basket ball team scattered before they went to get some break.

'Midorima…if you keep continue being like this, please dismiss from today practice' said Masaaki Nakatani, Shutoku high basketball couch.

'See even the couch knew that you were terrible today' said Takao to him. Midorima just silent hearing all the advice he got. He went to get his bag but been interrupt by his phone ringing.

_A text?_ Midorima wonder as he open his phone to see the text that he had just received. His eyed widened when he seen the text. He immediately packs up his stuff before leaving.

'Where are you going, Shin-chan?' ask Takao, acting all dumb although he knew where his teammates is going to go.

'I got to go somewhere…Ja ne' said Midorima to his teammates before he disappear from their sight.

He didn't believe it but… if _**he**_ involve...then there must be something bigger happen….

.

* * *

.

Kise didn't have any choice to go except Seirin. He hopes he could find anyone from Seirin and give him Kuroko's location. He tried to call the light blue hair but there's no use. Kuroko wouldn't answer.

'Ah…it's Ki-chan!' call a familiar voice to him while he's on his way into Seirin high.

'Momoichi, Aominechii…what are you guys doing right here?' ask Kise, a bit surprise when he seen Momoi and Aomine were here too. Could they possibly searching for Kuroko too?

'We were just wanted to see if Kagamin were alright or not…' Momoi replies. Kise had just silent before a smirk drew on his face.

'You two are just worrying about Kurokochii, isn't?' said Kise which earn a faint blush from both Momoi and Aomine.

'I'm not like you, Kise… Kagami was my rival…of course I don't want him to die just like that…' said Aomine, this make Kise's smirk widening when he heard Aomine's confession. With that, Aomine blush once again. Just why did he admitted that Kagami was his rival.

As the two of them continues to teasing with each other, Momoi spot some Seirin member arrived at the school gate.

'Hey~ you guys!' she call, earning some attention from Seirin basketball member. They look surprise by this.

'W-what are you guys doing here?' ask Riko, a bit confuse on why the Generation of Miracles's member were here. Though, she does have a good guess about the reason they come.

'We want to visit Kagamin but… we didn't know where's the hospital… and one more thing, where's Tetsu-kun?' ask Momoi after she done explaining their purpose coming here.

'Kuroko-kun? We don't know… we didn't see him since last evening' said Riko. The atmosphere between them began to stiff. For some reason, they had a bad feeling regarding the sixth phantom of the generation of miracles.

'He probably at his house...you guys was worrying too much…' Hyuuga broke the silent with his thought.

'Maybe…' Aomine weren't satisfied with the answer though. They knew Kuroko longer than Seirin member does. There's definitely something wrong with him… They just knew it.

A few second after that, Kise's, Aomine's and Momoi's phone ringing. The three of them get the same texts; send by the same person at the same time.

_Gather at the school gym right now. I'll expect everyone knew what I'm going to say…- Akashi Seijuro_

The three of them frown when they seen the text. They just glance with each other before nodding.

'Is something wrong?' ask Riko. The atmosphere given by the first year in front of them had changes when they seen their phone.

'Nothing…we're going somewhere… Good Bye…' say the pink hair maiden replies.

'Looks like _**he**_'s also involved…what a pain…' Aomine groan when the three of them had left Seirin in confusion.

.

* * *

.

The skies were almost dark when they arrive at the promised place. For some reason, the scene reminds them that they just entered the hell. It's felt nostalgic somehow to enter their old school gym. Teikou middle school…where everything start…

In the middle of the dark gym, stand their ex leader, Akashi Seijuro. Next to their leader were Midorima and Murasakibara. The three of them shivering when their leader's heterochromatic eyes glance at them.

'Daiki, Ryota, Satsuki…I'm glad to see you guys again…' said Akashi, as charismatic as ever. But by his way of talking, the icy and cold tone was still there indicating that he didn't tolerate any nonsense right now.

'What is the meaning of this, Akashi…you must have a good reason to call us again…at this place…' Aomine demand an explanation. Even Kise who had the bubbly personality didn't dare to speak. The atmospheres were just too tense. This makes Momoi shivering a bit. She wrap her hand around her body to comfort herself.

Akashi just give a small smile with that.

'The reason I call everyone today is because… I want to reform the Generation of Miracle…once more' said Akashi.

'_What?'_ Aomine, Kise and Momoi were totally surprises when they heard what Akashi just said. A flash of their dark memories went through their mind.

'What are you saying? I think we've get all of this thing clear…there's no way that we're going to be together again!' Aomine protested. He couldn't believe in what Akashi just said. Their attention soon divert to a direction where they could heard someone were walking to their direction.

'And why can't we be together again…Aomine-kun' ask a voice from the dark. The owner slowly shows his presence before the small teenager standing beside Akashi. Their eyed widening when they seen him. It was Kuroko. The person they being searching since in the morning.

'Kurokochii!' Kise want to hug him again but seeing the expression in his eyes making him stops his intention.

His eyes were empty. There's no single emotion in Kuroko's eyes. Even if he's always wearing that deadpanned expression, the expression on his face right now was exactly like a dead person. More exactly was a person that had no ambition to live anymore.

'What is the meaning of this, Akashi…What have you done to Tetsu?' Aomine shouted and give his former captain a sharp glare. But it seems like Akashi weren't bother by him. He was simply smiling.

'I didn't do anything… Tetsuya that called me and ask me to reform the group…I just granted his request… that's all…' said Akashi. Aomine glanced toward his former shadow. There's no way that Kuroko would want that…isn't him?

'Now that Tetsuya didn't have any light…he's as dark as the night… it is up to you guys… to give him a new light' Akashi added. The four of them twitch when they heard what Akashi just said. But Kuroko seem didn't bother with the statement that Akashi just made.

'If its Aka-chin order…I don't mind' said the tallest to them. Well, Akashi doesn't have to ask his opinion anyway…that purple hair guy sure agree in any single things he commanded.

'If Kurokochii want it, I want to join too~' said Kise happily. To be honest, there's still some hope deep in his heart, wanting everything to be just like before…

'If everyone had insisted… I couldn't say no…' say Midorima, pushing up his glasses. But he's still reluctant about his decision. Since its Akashi order…there's no way he can say no.

Aomine just silent while hearing everyone decision. He hasn't diverted his sight from his former shadow at all. _Tetsu…_

'Are you sure this is what you want, Tetsu….' Aomine asked to the blue light hair teenager.

'I'm sure…' he replies. His eyes were still cold even after Aomine asked him.

'If that can help Tetsu…then count me in…' say Aomine with a sigh. Akashi just smile when his plan work. He knew it If it's Kuroko...no one can decline…

'Well then, Satsuki. You too are going to join us?' ask Akashi to the pink hair maiden.

'Sure…if it's Tetsu-kun…I mean, if everyone join. I'm in too' said Momoi with a blush. She never thought that she had the chance to help her crush!

With that, everyone had agreed…

The generation of miracles will once more unite under Akashi command again.

'Before that, Akashi…just what is the purpose on unites us again? I still didn't see the point…' Midorima suddenly interrupt.

'We're going to help Tetsuya to revenge for his ex-light…' said Akashi glance at them.

'And as for price asking help from me…he's going to be mine, forever' said Akashi pulling the light blue hair boy into his side.

Kise want to say something and so does Aomine but they decided to keep it by their self. While Midorima and Murasakibara seems didn't mind. Momoi… let just say, she had accept her defeat.

_Today was Seirin's bad luck… they just lost their aces…and shadow in the same time…_Midorima thought for himself.

.

* * *

.

~Take 1: Behind the scene~

'We're going to help Tetsuya to revenge for his ex-light…' said Akashi glance at them.

'And as for price for asking help from me…he's going to be mine, forever' said Akashi pulling the light blue hair boy into his side.

At first, all of them silent before Kuroko chuckle and soon turn into a laugh.

'Hahahahha….you're good being yaoi, Akashi-kun' Kuroko comment while trying to hold his laugh.

'Urusai, Tetsuya!' is all Akashi could say. The red swear his face were red just like his hair color that time.

'And to be honest, I almost fall for it too…' Kuroko added before he ran away.

'TETSUYA!' Akashi shout him before he starts chasing after Kuroko.

'Is this for real?' ask Midorima to the rest of them.

'Who knows~' Murasakibara just raise his shoulder a bit while munching his chips.

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

**Chapter 2: Decision**

**Author notes: Please read the a/n below! please! Btw, enjoy..and hope you all can understand. *sweat drop***

* * *

**.**

'Hey…does anyone know where kuroko is? It's been two days already… he didn't come to the school or practice anymore…' said rico to the rest of seirin basketball member. It's been two day already since kagami was in charge into the Hospital, and since then the phantom player had never been seen.

'Maybe he's with kagami at the hospital…' said koganei giving a guess.

'No… I've called alex-san before…she said that there's no one that come to see kagami yesterday and today…' said rico, still didn't satisfied.

'Hmm…maybe he didn't feel well… don't force him too much, rico…' kiyoshi turn to give a guess. Rico just nod with a sigh… She just wants to make sure kuroko didn't do anything stupid. It's not that she didn't believe on him…But…

'Hey, it's kuroko!' shout one of the club members. All of the attention been threw to the light blue hair boy. At first they glad to see kuroko before kise and aomine suddenly shows up behind him.

'What are they doing right here?' koganei comment. He didn't want to feel the same feeling when they were at the winter cup tournament. Meeting the generation or miracles in a group sure making him shivered.

'Kuroko-kun! Where have you being? Are you alright?' ask rico to him as soon as he was near. Kuroko just nod. The rest of seirin especially rico just give a huge breath go away before smile. They glad that the little invisible player is alright.

'And…what are they doing right here?' ask rico to him. Kuroko was about to answer but his two team mates interrupt.

'Kurokochii here was just going to get his stuff back. Don't worry, we're leaving as soon as possible' said kise with a grin.

'What?!' But why?' ask hyuuga somehow look shock like the rest. What does kise mean by kuroko getting his stuff back? It's not that kuroko will leave them…isn't?

'I…I'm sorry. But I wouldn't be playing with you guys anymore' Said kuroko slightly bow. His blue eyes shot a glare to kise because interrupting him. This is his own problem, he will solve it.

'Hah?!' there's a loud shout can be hear in the gym. The rest of seirin member including rico seems really surprise with the sudden news. Kuroko…is going to leave them?!

'Tetsu wouldn't be playing with you guys anymore…He'll be moving to another school anyway' said aomine with a serious tone. He doesn't like what kuroko was doing but he didn't have a choice…

'You are going to move? But where?' ask rico to him. Kuroko didn't answer at first. He just stare the blank floor.

'I'm going to…rakuzan. I'll be staying with Akashi-kun after this…' said kuroko glance at them with an unreadable expression.

….

…

…

'EHH?!' all of seirin basketball members shout in unison as their brain digesting the information. If kuroko were going to rakuzan…that's mean…rakuzan will have two generation of miracles?!

'But, kuroko-kun…what about kagami? You wouldn't leave him, don't you?' ask kiyoshi, shooting the question that kuroko didn't wish any of them would ask. Kuroko just silent, hearing his sempai question.

'I'll…leave him. Sooner or later…it's just a matter of time…' said kuroko. Giving the most painful, ruthless and cruel statement ever.

Aomine can see kuroko's real meaning behind the harsh statement that he just give. Kuroko had just sold his soul to the red hair devil. There's no way that Akashi would let kuroko get away after this.

Seirin just keep quiet after hearing the statement. They feel dejected. Kuroko would leave them like kagami. They would be in the ground back without the two aces. But that's not the point right now. They loved kagami and kuroko not because they were their good performance in the court…but it's because the two of them was their teammates.

'What if kagami wake up? What if kagami comeback? What do you think he will thought about you, kuroko'

kuroko silent... didn't flinch...or said anything... He had turn cold.

Kise and aomine just stay silent. They have accepted this fact during the meeting with their former captain.

.

* * *

.

_~FLASHBACK~_

'_Another news is…Tetsuya are going to live with me starting from next week' said Akashi with a smirk. All of the rest generation of miracle seems to be surprise with the second news. (Except for kuroko)_

'_This is way too far, Tetsu. Are you going to leave seirin too?!' ask aomine in a little harsh tone. His dark blue eyes shot a glare at Akashi before glance at Kuroko. _

_Kuroko just keep quiet for about a minute and half before he answered aomine question. _

'_This is my decision, aomine-kun. Staying with seirin wouldn't going to make my revenge resolve. Only you guys can help me to fight whoever that beat Kagami-kun' said kuroko without any expression. _

'_As for that, tetsuya…I have an information who's responsible for Taiga incident' said Akashi before flipping his cell phone from his pocket. _

'_This is…' midorima couldn't help to wonder. What does this had to do with an international tournament?_

'_An international tournament will be held next month. The tournament is between high school players from inside and outside the country…' akashi explain. _

'_Based on the information and my deduction…the culprit must be a participant from this tournament… Since the one that beat kagami-kun is a basket ball player. Judging by the fact that kagami-kun was found in a basketball court and he was certainly had been playing with someone before…' Akashi continues._

'_So you're presuming that this someone who beat kagami is a participant from this international tournament because he played with a much stronger opponent 'ask midorima finish the rest. _

'_Precisely like what Shintaro was saying…the opponent must be strong like kagami or…even more' _

_All of them were silent. If the opponent was stronger than kagami, seirin wouldn't have a chance to win. Beside…we still didn't know how many persons are they were implying right now. There could be 1 or 2 or maybe a team of basketball team!_

'_So…what do you think…Tetsuya. I give you a chance to back up from now. If I continue…or should I say, we continue and help your revenge. Would you let go of your basketball and live at seirin…' Akashi glance at kuroko that have been silence since his explanation begin. _

'_I believe in akashi-kun. Since Akashi-kun was always win…akashi was always true' said kuroko as he stare the blank floor. _

'_He lost once' said aomine mumbling something about the winter cup. _

'_Are you denying my word, daiki?' ask Akashi with a harsh tone. All of them (except for kuroko) just shivering with aomine braveness to speak about their former captain first lose. _

'_No…I'm not' aomine couldn't help to sweat drop after realizing his biggest mistake. He could hear that the rest of his former teammates (including momoi) mutter about his idiot-ness had increase._

'_I'll pay that later, daiki…I wouldn't forget about it' Akashi added with a smirk. Yes…after this, aomine life would be as hard like in hell… he'll make sure of it. _

'_But…that doesn't fair isn't, akachii…' ask kise, suddenly interrupt them. _

'_We help kurokochii…but the one who get all of the prices is you. I also want kurokochii to stay with me….' Said kise as he voice began to slow down, to make sure Akashi wouldn't mind about what he's was saying. _

_Akashi didn't look amuse with what kise just say. He just muttered something about kuroko was him's and so on but later he glances at kuroko. _

'_What are you going to do, tetsuya… they didn't want to help without any payment…' ask akashi with a smirk. The light blue hair teenager still wears his stoic expression as he stare them. _

'_That's not what I mean, kurokochii! Of course I'll help you whenever you want but… Mou! Akachii is mean…you change what I'm intend to say!' kise protest before end with an anime cries. His former captain was sadistic like usual. _

'_Well… I don't know what I can do for you all… my price for revenge had been set by Akashi-kun… I don't know if you guys want anything from me since…I didn't have anything at all' said kuroko with his down to earth manner like usual. _

_Aomine, kise and awkwardly midorima was blushing when seeing kuroko's way of saying while murasakibara was grinning like a 5 years old boy seeing a candy shop. Akashi was amused with this. Kuroko seems innocent but they didn't know what he had seen before… the real side of kuroko… Well of course, he wouldn't tell anyone about it because no one would believe him anyway…_

'_Auwh…it's okay. We'll help kuroko-kun in any way we can! Kuroko-kun had helped us a lot without complained any of thing before' said momoi before giving kuroko a big hug. Yes… a big hug. _

'_I wouldn't mind…if it's… was you, tetsu…' said aomine. He got to thanks kuroko because given him a new excitement on playing basketball again._

'_Well…kuroko-chin is sweet. So I don't mind' murasakibara said as he resuming eating his chips. This is his fifth bag. Somehow he got a weird thought that, how kuroko would taste actually. He seems really sweet…yes, he look sweet like a cotton candy. Yummy~_

'_Hmph. Oha-asa didn't said anything bad luck about helping an aquarius. You will need my luck sooner or later' said midorima, pushing up his glasses. He's still ridiculous like usual._

'_Well I don't mind helping kurokochii at all! Kurokochii was my best friend! And best friend will help each other's!' said kise, didn't want to miss out to get kuroko attention as well. All of them sweat drop when kise mention about ''didn't want helping kurokochii at all'' he's the one that complaining the issue first. _

_Kuroko was silent at first but after that he smile. He got seirin…and he got generation of miracles by his side…he should be grateful. _

'_I never thought in my life I would hear it…especially from you guys…' said kuroko still smiling. He was lonely when he was in elementary… but generation of miracles was there when he was in middle school. His life wasn't as lonely like before. Even if they have change but they still think him as a friend… _

_All of them startled when they seen kuroko was crying. They don't think kuroko was realized about it. Akashi was silent at first but after that, he pulls the light blue hair boy into his arms. This action makes kuroko startled but after that he let it go. _

'_Kurokochii, I'm sorry if I make you cry!' said kise as his hug kuroko (who's in Akashi arm). _

'_We're sorry too, kuroko-kun!' said momoi with a super strength as she drag midorima and aomine to hug them too. Seeing he was left, murasakibara take an action to hug all of them with his long arms. It didn't last long as Akashi interrupt. _

'_You guys will suffer because hugging me too…' said akashi. All of them quickly let go of him as they realize that they were hugging a devil. _

'_Akashi-kun…' Akashi glances at his favorite subordinates as he called. The light blue hair boy was blushing for some unknown reason. _

'_What is it, tetsuya?' ask him, a little bit confuse. _

'_You can let go of me already…' said kuroko still wondering why Akashi still didn't let go of him. Realizing that he still didn't let go of kuroko, Akashi immediately let the light blue hair boy go. _

'_Not fair. Why did Akachii get to hug kurokochii and not us…' said kise pouting slightly. _

'_You're going to get the special training after this, ryouta. Be prepare' said Akashi, didn't bother with kise childish act. _

_Aomine just silent as kise crying were crying on his shoulder. He just watches what his former shadow going to do. Asking help from Akashi far promising but held a big price. _

'_I have a question about the school stuff, akashi' ask midorima suddenly interrupt. All of the attention was focus on him right now. _

'_The tournament would only accept a team in a same school…does that mean we're going to rakuzan with you…' ask midorima. He's a sharp as before… _

'_As sharp as ever, shintaro…' said Akashi with a smirk. _

_All of them were silent as they were waiting Akashi to finish. Truth from the heart, they like their new team. But they also like to play together…but in the end, they couldn't be selfish… Kuroko understand that all. That's why he will leave seirin. _

'_I know what we're going to do!' said kise suddenly interrupt. Again…_

'_Why don't we do these ways…' he adds, as he grabs a pen and paper coming from nowhere. He wrote every single school that they were in now. Well every school except for seirin…_

_As her rip the names into few parts and give it to Akashi to throw. _

'_You're expecting this would work…' ask midorima sweat drop on how low kise would let their fate decide. Why don't they just ask Oha-asa? _

'_Interesting. We'll do it' said Akashi for some reason…he agree. Murasakibara was almost choke after hearing his former captain agree with kise childish way. He never thought that Akashi would agree… _

'_Everyone agree with kise way?' ask Akashi to them. They just nod. It's obviously an order and not a question. _

_Akashi throws before he takes a piece of paper that he chooses. And the result is…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Rakuzan High school…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_All of them were silent except for Akashi who seems to know the result already… _

'_Well, I'm looking forward to see you guys joining my school' said Akashi in a sarcastic tone. Their high school life…would be finish in hell…._

_NOOOOOOOO!_

_._

* * *

.

They were dejected.

Seirin feels that they were going to collapse any soon.

_First was kagami…after that kuroko… what else?_

'This must be that captain doing…there's no way kuroko would left us' said koganei as he cursing something about fate is cruel.

'Don't you hear? It's kuroko decision… he don't want to be with a weak team like us!' said furihata before he been punch by hyuuga.

'kuroko was our team mates. Not matter he left us or what' said hyuuga with a harsh tone. He admits that they will probably lose if kagami and kuroko wasn't here. But that doesn't mean that they've to give up.

As they were talking with each other…some figures come nearing them. Much to their surprise… it's…

'kasamatsu, Otsusubo, Imayoshi, Tatsuya…what are you guys doing here?!' ask rico as she and the rest of seirin shock by their present.

'We have something to talk about…about **THEM…**' said Imayoshi with a serious tone.

The atmosphere began to tense as they sense the topic that imayoshi bring.

'Our aces from generation of miracles…had left us…' said kasamatsu. The rest of Seirin basket ball team member were shock with the sudden news…

Just what did generation of miracles planned?!

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:  
I didn't satisfy at all about this chapter 2! So as a reward, I shall gave you guys the third chap already. Please forgive me if this isn't...urm... like what you guys expected...REVIEW and tell me what you thought. **

**P/S:no proof reader or beta etc etc...still waiting for Bommie to proof reader but I've promise to update early. Will edit this chapter later. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Relationship

**As I've promised the third chapter. No proof reader. Gomene...**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3: The newcomer!**

It's been a week since the news about the member of generation of miracles left their school. No one knew where they went.

Seirin…

Kaijo...

Shutoku…

Too…

And now, from tatsuya's information…even yosen had lost their aces.

All of them remember the letter that had been given by their couch from their schools principles. A letter of apologize from their respective aces.

_To Kasamatsu sempai and the rest Kaijo High basketball team member. _

_Thanks for all the fun and hard work that you all have teach me in this few month. I really appreciated all the memory being with kaijo. But, I can't be with you all anymore. For the sake of someone, I hereby want to apologize because I have to resign from kaijo basketball team and the school too. I'll be transferring somewhere at Kyoto.  
It was fun to have a nice teammate like you guys, Hope we can play together again in the future.  
(If I still alive that time ^)_

_Sincerely,_

_Ryouta Kise.  
Your beloved Kohai 3_

Kasamatsu fold the letter back before he carefully keeps it in the envelope back. He put the envelope into his locker before he close it. He stare the empty locker located beside his locker. The locker that should be fills by the annoying owner had been left empty like in the first place.

_Ne...ne! Kasamatsu-sempai! Do you know that my manager today praise me because of my hard work! And-and…there's a girl…_

Kise nonsense could still be heard in his mind. He doesn't know why he even feels this kind of feeling. Why did he even missed kise's annoying attitude? Before, he always prayed to god, for kise to be quiet. And now… god had granted his wish… in a cruel way.

The gym wasn't as merrier like before. The only things that they could hear are the sound of basketball shoes and the ball dunk's sound.

There's no fangirl coming or shouting for kise…

Or kise's nonsense about his model career.

In a single letter, kaijo was blown away. Although he assures to the rest of the team that kise gone wasn't going to make their reputation down…deep inside his own heart, he knew… the effect of kise action would make their team reputation fall.

And whatever schools that kise…or probably, the generation of miracles gone…would be the strongest team that they might fight…

.

* * *

.

Kagami's condition wasn't get any well in this few days. He's still there… lying on the patient bed without moving an inch. Alex had being taking care of him all this time.

Sometime rico would come with the rest of the team…sometime they wouldn't.

-Meanwhile at seirin-

Seirin basketball team had continued their practice back. They didn't speak about kuroko issue anymore. Hyuuga had prevented them from speaking about their former teammate during the practice. They agreed for their own good but that doesn't prevent them sometime to think about how good things would be if kuroko and kagami would be here.

The practice had ended few minutes ago. All of them were currently changing their clothes in the changing room.

'Ah...Just what is wrong with couch, today? Today practice was as hard like there's a big match tomorrow…' said koganei with a sigh.

'That can't be help… we're lacking of power right now. Who know if the other school had become even stronger than before?' said izuki.

'Especially rakuzan…' said mitobe, who's been silent since from the start. All of them just silent after hearing what mitobe said. They have heard from tatsuya who come visit kagami two days ago that kuroko had enroll into rakuzan right after he left seirin.

'Hey…do you guys think that there's a possibility that kuroko…' furihata were about to say something before been cut by hyuuga.

'Don't ever think that he would come back to us, furihata' said hyuuga push up his glasses back, He put his seirin jersey in his locker back.

'But why?' fukuda turn to ask. All of them except kiyoshi, rico and hyuuga didn't understand why kuroko wouldn't come back? Why did he change his school? Or more importantly, why did he leave the team?

The atmosphere in the changing room become to tense back.

'It's because kuroko wasn't ours anymore…he's being own by someone, now… and we couldn't do anything to get him back…' said hyuuga. He can't tell them. That kuroko left because of that guy…

* * *

.

_~Flasback~_

_It was evening and hyuuga was at the hospital to visit kagami. Since the rest of the team couldn't come and he's the only one who's free that time, he volunteer himself to visit kagami from them. _

'_I'll be back for awhile ne, glasses-kun' said alex as she went out to get some snack. Hyuuga just grumbling about his nicknames that alex give to him. _

_He sat on the chair provided beside kagami's bed. His hot headed kohai look really calm right now. Like he was only sleeping for awhile. _

'_Baka…just why did you left us' said hyuuga as he throw his sight at the blank floor. He couldn't help to feel sorrow and hurt when seeing how painful kagami looks right now. If only kagami knew what they feel right now…if only kagami knew that kuroko had left them… _

_He immediately snaps when he realized that his eyed began to fill with tear. He immediately wiped his tear before he went out from kagami room. He didn't want kagami to see him crying. Well… technically, it's just his feeling as sempai. It's not like kagami can see him anyway. _

_After done doing his business at the toilet, hyuuga came back to kagami's room just to found out that there's another visitor. A visitor who shouldn't be here… _

_Beside kagami's bed was kuroko. He just stands there with a deadpanned expression. For a second, kuroko looks like he was going to cry but the emotion began to cover back by his stoic expression. _

'_Aren't you going to rakuzan already…' ask hyuuga as he enters kagami's room. Kuroko look surprised with his presence but after that he just shakes his head. _

'_I was going to…but I want to see kagami for the last time…' said kuroko before he glances back at kagami. Hyuuga didn't say anything. He can't read kuroko emotion or expression. _

_A few minutes of silence make hyuuga curiosity become impatient._

'_Kuroko…' he called the light blue hair boy. Kuroko just glance at him before he let out a sigh. He can guess what hyuuga sempai was going to ask but he let his sempai to ask first. _

'_Why did you left seirin? Spill out the truth…I wouldn't tell anyone' said hyuuga to him. Kuroko just silent after hearing hyuuga's question. He stare the blank floor without a word as he preparing himself to explain._

'_I'm a shadow, hyuuga-sempai…I've to find a new light to play basketball…' said kuroko._

'_Then, answer me…if kagami comeback…what would you do? Would you come back?' ask hyuuga to him. The atmosphere between the two of them began to tense. _

'_That wouldn't change anything, Hyuuga-san' said a voice at the door. _

_Much to hyuuga surprise, it was the generation of miracles former captain, Akashi seijuro. His heterochromatic eyes give a sharp glance at him before he glance at kuroko. _

'_What are you doing here, Akashi-kun? Didn't I ask you to wait in the car?' ask kuroko. Akashi didn't bother with his question as he walks into the room. _

'_You're taking too much time, tetsuya. I hate waiting' said Akashi as he stands between the two of them. Like before, the atmosphere in the room began to tense even more. As hyuuga remembered what the former captain of the generation of miracles tell him, he breaks the silent. _

'_What do you mean by earlier…' ask hyuuga, trying to gain his calmness back. Why did he felt like this? Why did the atmosphere began to tense when this guy come in?_

'_I guess, tetsuya didn't tell you isn't?' said Akashi as he smirk when he heard hyuuga's question. He walk in front of kuroko and held up kuroko's chin. Kuroko didn't look comfortable but he didn't resist or struggle for everything Akashi done to him. There's only a few inch between Akashi and kuroko face as Akashi smirk began to wide. _

'_He's mine. I don't like to share what's mine with someone else' said Akashi as he let kuroko away from him. _

_Hyuuga just gulp seeing the scene. He was sure that kuroko let what the red hair guy do to him. Kuroko looks like akashi's puppet. He didn't resist when Akashi was playing with him. Body and mind that is. _

'_We'll be taking our leave from here. Let see if we will be meet again in the match, shall we?' the red hair boy said to him with a sarcastic tone. _

_Kuroko just bow to him before taking his leave. Right after kuroko and Akashi left, the atmosphere in the room change back to normal. Hyuuga could feel his hand was shaking. He had met that guy before during winter cup, but that guy presence wasn't like today. Today, Akashi just declares a war to him. Probably because they've defeat his team in their last match. _

_Maybe…this is his revenge._

_._

* * *

.

Midorima wasn't happy this week. Why?

Because he have been through the most disaster week ever!

First, he had to discuss with his parent about changing school stuff. When he's already comfortable with his new team, that red hair devil had order them to change school. And the school they got was none other than his former captain school!

He had been going to the same school with Akashi for 3 years before. And those three years was disaster like hell! And now he had to be with Akashi and those stupid former teammates of him, again?!

'Ah! I couldn't believe it! Just what karma did I got! What is my sin for being punish like this?!' he yell while in the train.

'Urm, midorimachii…are you alright?' kise ask with a worry face when he done yelling. Midorima just shake his head as he threw his sight at the train's window. He just realizes that he's been complaining for awhile without thinking where he is right now.

'Tsk… even this guy have turns mad' aomine grumble as he close his eyes back. He was just about to sleep when midorima suddenly yelling about his stupid karma.

'What did you said?!' midorima want to give a punch to aomine before he been stop by murasakibara. Murasakibara pull the green hair teammates of him as he munches his snack. Akashi had entrusted them to him for some reason. He didn't mind as long as Akashi will supply snack for him.

Currently, the four of them was in the train to Kyoto. They have send their letter of apologize and school changing procedur few days ago. Or should they state here, the day after Akashi order them to change school.

Satsuki will be transferring to rakuzan in some other week. Akashi had order her to stay at Too for a few week before she will be transferring to rakuzan too.

'We will arrive in five minutes, if I'm right' kise said as he glance his wrist watch. A few more minutes and he will meet his kurokochii again~

Just like what kise predicted, the train arrives at Kyoto station, five minutes after that. When they arrived at the station, a black Toyota camry have waited for them. Akashi had instructed them to ride that car he had provided and the driver will send them to his mansion.

They arrive at a british mansion after an hour in the car. That isn't something like what aomine, kise, midorima or probably murasakibara had imagined. They expect akashi's mansion would be something like kyoto's traditional house.

'Whoah… akachii never tell us about his mansion before…' kise murmur but enough to be heard by the others.

'That's Akashi you said about…' said aomine to kise. He wouldn't be surprised if Akashi had a mansion instead a small house. Because that would be aomine's laughing stock if Akashi had an ordinary size house when his attitude was all high and mighty.

A few second after that, a girl who wear maid dress come and greet them. The girl had a fine looking face.

'You all must be Akashi-sama's guest. My name is sayoko ** and I'm akashi's sama personal maid. Please to meet you' she said before she bows to them. This situation was awkward for them.

'It's nice to meet you too, Sayoko-san. My names is kise ryouta and this is aomine daiki, midorima shintarou and murasakibara atsushi' said kise as he introduce his self and the others.

'Well then…please follow me. Akashi-sama was waiting for you all in the garden' said sayoko as she led them into the house after that.

The mansion design was indeed superb in every aspect. They feel as if they were no longer in Japan for some reason. Akashi's mansion was indeed focus on british design. Some maid whose cross by immediately bow when they see them.

Their bag had already been brought by some maid to their room as sayoko said that, those were Akashi-sama order.

She led them to a corridor which led them to the garden site. Sayoko stop in front of the corridor which later she excused herself.

'We will be living here from now… we better get used to it already….' said midorima to all of them. All of them just nod except for murasakibara who is busy doing his business. Living in a british like mansion was no problem, the only thing is, the maids. They are not used to have people follow them or treat them like a boss for sure. (Since they always had been a slave by someone…)

'Let's get going before aka-chin get mad…' said murasakibara, earning a nod from the three of them. They walk outside to find Akashi. Only to find him, patting someone…. Who is kuroko.

Akashi just stroke kuroko's hair as the light blue hair boy was sleeping on his lap. This was… weird! Just how did kuroko can sleep when the devil was beside him? And another thing is…just what in the hell is Akashi doing?!

Akashi didn't look mad or bother with kuroko, who's sleeping on his lap. He keeps stroking kuroko hair more and more. While, kuroko? He still asleep as if Akashi and him was a close friend.

'Let's hide before Akashi see us!' kise said as he grab aomine and midorima collar before he hide behind the bush. Murasakibara just follow his three idiot friend action. Well, he wants to know what Akashi and kuroko relationship too.

'You know…akashi would be much more scary if he knew that we were spying him' said midorima while adjusting his glasses back to its place. Murasakibara nod in agreement.

'Well, don't you want to know what he's doing with tetsu?' aomine ask. For some reason, he was in kise's side. Again, murasakibara nod in agreement. Midorima just let a sigh as he admit his defeat. But he still didn't feel its right to spy their former captain. Who know if Akashi can see them?

.

* * *

.

Akashi was busy stroking kuroko's hair when he heard the noise made by his former teammates from behind. He let a smirk draw on his face before he `throws his sight at the light blue hair boy who's sleeping on his lap.

_Help me…Seijurou..._

'What's with his expression? I never seen him like that before' aomine grumble as they were spying their former captain behind the bush.

'Me neither…' midorima said. He didn't get any single clue about what his former captain relationship with kuroko actually.

As the three of them quarrel with each other, murasakibara suddenly come out from his hiding spot for some reason.

'Oi! Mura—' aomine were going to called him but murasakibara just ignored it.

'Aka-chin had called us. Come on' he said as he went to akashi's place. The three of them just gulp as they heard what murasakibara said. Lazily, they went out from their hiding place and went to follow murasakibara's back.

'Aka-chin. Sorry for the late. We were hiding earlier' said the purple hair giant to Akashi. Akashi just give him a nod before he hand to murasakibara a snack. Murasakibara just grin as he sucks the lollipop that Akashi just gave to him.

_Traitor! _The three of them cursed murasakibara. But murasakibara didn't bother with it at all.

'So…what's up?' said aomine awkwardly as he scratch his not itchy head. Midorima just smack his forehad when seeing aomine's stupid apologize.

'I'm not interested in that kind of question, Daiki. And please don't be noisy as you can see, tetsuya was sleeping' said Akashi as he let a sigh out.

'Eto…akachii…why are you stroking kurokochii's hair?'ask kise. The four of them. Aomine, Kise, Midorima and murasakibara quickly focus on Akashi after kise ask that shouldn't-be-ask-question.

At first, Akashi just silent before he let a smirk draws on his face.

'Why do you ask, Ryouta?' he ask with a smile. Urm…smirk… Well they don't know. Kise just laugh awkwardly as he follow aomine's action, scratching his Un itchy head as his eyed roles other place.

'It's nothing…it's just that…I don't know…awkward, maybe?' he said. Akashi just let a chuckle when hearing the blonde's answer.

'Very well…I'll let tetsuya answer that anyway…' Akashi said as he stops stroking kuroko's hair.

'Tetsuya. Wake up now…they have arrived' Akashi said as he taps the light blue hair boy's shoulder. At first, kuroko didn't awake but after Akashi taps his shoulder for the second time, he opens his eyes slowly before he let a yawn escape from his mouth.

The light blue eyes that he had stare Akashi's heterochromatic eyes for awhile before he blink and glance at the rest who's watching him from the start.

'You all…when did you all arrive?' he ask as he adjusting his position back. The four of them just smile and muttering about something that he didn't sure about.

'Kurokochii! I really missed you this few days!' kise said as he hug kuroko in the speed of light.

'It's been awhile, kise-kun…' said kuroko before he push kise away from him.

'Yo, tetsu. How're you doing?' ask aomine giving him a hand to stand up after been tackling by kise.

'I'm fine. And you?' ask kuroko as he grab aomine hand and stand up.

'I'm fine...'aomine looks like he was going to said something but he canceled his intention immediately.

'Nice to see you again, murasakibara-kun' kuroko said to the purple giant. Murasakibara just nod before he offering his snack to kuroko but kuroko decline it with a thanks.

'tetsuya..' Akashi called after the commotion end.

'What is it, sei…' kuroko was going to ask something but he stop for awhile.

'Sei?' midorima ask as he can get the end of ''sei'' nicknames already. Kuroko flinch as he heard midorima's question. The four of them just silent as they focus on kuroko right now.

'It's my names, is there any problem?' Akashi cut their tension. The four of them blink in surprise. There's no on allowed to called Akashi by his names…and now kuroko were allow?! They thought kuroko and Akashi relationship was nothing at first but this change their deduction. Did Akashi actually….

'Urm…is akachii in love with kurokochii?' kise ask.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_HE ASKS IT!_

Akashi didn't look mad or happy with the question. He just smirks before he glances at kuroko who's been silence for awhile.

'Well, why don't you ask tetsuya, ryouta…' he said as he let kuroko decide. Kuroko flinch when he heard akashi's plan on letting him answer the 'golden' question.

'So…is it true, kuro-chin?' murasakibara ask. Midorima and kise didn't say anything. The four of them focus on kuroko right now. Kuroko could feel his hand was cold. His mouth couldn't say anything. He glances at Akashi and only earning a devilish smile.

'_You're mine, tetsuya…only mine…for eternity' _

Akashi was amused after seeing kuroko's reaction. He knew that the light blue hair boy hated to be given a job like that…

_If you give the wrong answer, tetsu…you will pay… _

Kuroko shivered as he seen Akashi's smile began to widening.

.

* * *

.

'Tetsu…you're taking too long…' say aomine, making kuroko snap from his own thought.

'Well…that's…' kuroko gulp as he tries to explain. He knew it, if he answer it wrong… he would received punishment from Akashi.

'That was a misunderstanding, minna…Akashi-kun was only trying to be nice…and beside we're a guy remember' he said while throwing his sight on the ground. His hand was shaking.

The four of them just nod. Murasakibara resuming his eating habit, midorima just sigh as he thinks it's just their silly thought. Aomine let a sigh out for some unknown reason…as well as kise who's just smile after that.

'Ah…it's nothing after all…how silly' kise chuckle. Kuroko just nod hearing kise realization.

'Well then…if there's nothing. Let's proceed to our plan, akashi' said midorima to their red hair captain. For some reason…Akashi had change back to his former self. The cold Akashi that is…

'Don't mind that. Go back to your own room. We'll be head to my own apartment at the city tomorrow…' akashi said as he stand up.

'Hee? We're not staying here?' ask aomine, looking confuse like the rest. (Except kuroko)

'We're not going to stay here…I'm sure you guys want some privacy without the maids…right, daiki?' Akashi reply. Aomine just nod as he let a what-a-waste- expression. Akashi went into the house back, leaving his friend alone.

'Are you okay, kurokochii?' ask kise as he spot the light blue hair friend of him look disappointing, shock and so on. Kuroko snap as he seen the the other three friend of him look concern. (Except murasakibara who's busy eating his snack)

'It's nothing…nothing at all…' kuroko said. He knew it… that was the wrong answer but… he can't do anything about that…

'Let's head inside first, before Akashi gets mad' midorima suggest, earning a nod from the rest of generation of miracles.

.

* * *

.

It was 2 O'clock in the morning when kise heard a sound or should he said a voice. He was getting a fresh glass of milk from the kitchen that mid night. Aomine had slept earlier like usual while murasakibara and midorima shared the same room. (They were probably already sleep)

_What sound is that?_ He think as he went to search where the sound coming from. He tiptoe to the most left room where the voice seems to come from.

'_I…I admit I was wrong…please…' _a soft voice coming from that room. _Kurokochii?_ Kise try to hear the voice more clearly this time.

'_I know…now it's the punishment…' _a familiar voice reply. _Akachii?!_ Kise couldn't believe in what he heard.

_What is kurokochii and akachii doing in the same room? Isn't there another room…or…_kise thought.

'_Ah—Sei…' _kurokochii soft moan make kise snap back to the reality. Surely Akashi going to eat him! He got to rescue kurokochii right now!

'Kurokochii! I'm coming to…' kise shout as his hand open the switch. Only to see Akashi was bandaging kuroko's hand. The two of them look confuse with kise's presence. _EH?!_

'Kise-kun?' kuroko ask with a confuse tone.

'What are you doing right here, ryouta…aren't you suppose to sleep?' ask Akashi. Akashi just glare at him.

'Eh…urm…well you see…I thought that…urm…kurokochii and akachii…well…' kise sweat drop. He didn't know what to say anymore.

'We will talk about this later, ryouta. Go back to sleep, Now' Akashi order, in a speed of light kise immediately run out from the room.

_Crap…I'm so dead tomorrow…_kise thought as he run into his room and hide in the blanket. Aomine who's sleeping didn't bother at all…well what he doesn't know is that his former teammates would be execute tomorrow….

.

* * *

.

'What was that all about?' kuroko mumbling something to himself but enough to make Akashi heard. Akashi let a chuckle slide from his serious face.

'A relief isn't tetsuya…if its midorima or murasakibara…we wouldn't get away for sure' said Akashi making the light blue hair flinch. What Akashi told were right… why didn't kise thought, why did the two of them wake up in the middle of night and were bandaging in dark? It was kise after all… he wouldn't think twice…

'Aka—' kuroko were about to say something but Akashi interrupt him. Akashi put his index finger on kuroko's lips. He gives a smile before he let kuroko speak again.

'I'm sorry… sei-kun' said kuroko, throw his gaze on the floor. He couldn't stare the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi right now. Akashi would make fun of him!

Akashi smirks as he sees kuroko's expression. He knew that he had win…

'That more like it, tetsuya…I only allow you to call me by my names…remember that' Akashi said as he sat in front of kuroko.

'As you wish…sei-kun' said tetsuya as he closed his eyed and wait for his punishment.

'Good… now let's resume the punishment…shall we?' Akashi sarcastic tone could be heard…That night.

* * *

_Ka…ga..mi…_

_I'm sorry…_

_I...am a shadow..._

_When my light was gone..._

_..._

_I will also gone…_

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't satisfied with this chapter...still no progress at all...=A=" Gomene minna-san...**

**Ah...I didn't even give some OMake in second and third chapter. (I'll double it later)  
Slightly Akakuro but...I don't promise. Maybe it's kagami...who know? LOL**

**SO...please review and give me your thought. **

**Here's a question:**

**Should I:  
**

**focus on Generation of miracles **

**or ****focus about the four school where the generation of miracles belong before**

** or New school or rakuzan? -This was hard... =A=**

**or Straight forward to the International competition.**

**PLEASE CHOOSE WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO HEAD!**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**The fourth chapter of ''price for every revenge''**

**Million thanks to KuroPhoenix aka nekotan for the Beta!. XDDD**

**Hope you guys enjoy~**

**And please read the author notes below~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

**.**

'_I've decided! I'll take all these guys down and become the number one in Japan!'_

Sweat flowed down kuroko's neck as his mind projected that line over and over again.

'_You're the one who said I couldn't do it alone. If you're right, then there's nothing to worry about'_

'Ka...ga…' his shirt was already drenched with all the sweat coming from his body. It was hot for some reason. Kuroko couldn't wake up… his eyes wouldn't open.

'_You'll always stand by your light. That's your basketball'_

kagami's smiling face could be seen when he said those words… words that inspired kuroko so much to play basketball. He is the only one that acknowledges his basketball.

'_You're horrible, Kagami-kun. I'll never be your shadow again'_ said kuroko in that dream.

'_EHhh?! But why?!'_ kagami looked disbelieved at what kuroko just said.

Kuroko just watched the memory of Kagami playing inside his mind. Tears began to flow from his eyes. He couldn't move or wake up. He couldn't talk or yell.

_This is a bad dream right…when I wake up everything would be just like usual right?_ A voice echoes in his mind.

_Someone…please tell me…this is a bad dream…Please!_ Said the voice…that's have the same voice like kuroko…

His heart's voice…

'Please…don't leave me…' kuroko muttered, his hand trembling like he was having a nightmare.

'_Oi…don't scare me like that!'_ kagami voice replay in his mind. A memory of him and Kagami eating at the maji burger replayed.

'don...'t- leave me…' kuroko voice cracked as he began to cry silently.

'_Wake up, tetsuya'_. A voice said to him. Kuroko continues to cry and cry.

'_This is an order…wake up, tetsuya'_ the voice kept bothering him. As if he wants to drag kuroko away from kagami.

'I don't -want….please…' kuroko muttered before he feel his hand being grabbed. He is going to get separated from kagami! Kuroko knew…if he wakes up now, kagami would leave him again.

'_Oi Kuroko! Let's go!'_

an image of kagami grinning like an idiot played. He was wearing seirin's jersey and was holding a basketball. The image becomes blurry after a second. He looks like he was going to leave.

_Kagami-kun? …don't leave me… kagami-kun!_

'Don't leave me… why…please don't leave me…' more and more kuroko's tears flow as kagami's image become blurry.

'_This is bad; we have to wake him up before things get serious'_ another voice said.

'Don't…I'm…scared…' all that can be heard is kuroko's crying. He keep crying and crying as if he had held his tension for a decade.

'_Tetsuya, wake up!'_ that harsh voice keep calling him again. And this time, that voice becomes harder.

In kuroko's mind, kagami was just smilling before he starts to walk to a place where the light was so bright. There's no place for a shadow like him. This time, kuroko can't follow…

His tears flow when kagami began to fade in his mind. He fades into the light, leaving kuroko alone.

For the seconds time…

.

* * *

.

Kuroko awakens after he felt a strong pressure hugging his body. His breath began to slow down and relax from before. The warmth that…Akashi gave? It made him wake up from that bad dream.

'…akashi-kun?' kuroko ask, which made the red haired captain release him slowly. His face was a mixture of concern and anger.

'Kurokochii! Are you okay?! We're glad you woke up. Did you have a nightmare?!' asked kise. He wanted to tackle kuroko but was stopped by murasakibara. All of his former teammates were there in the room.

'Give him some air first, kise. You're going to make kuroko pass out' said midorima with a serious tone.

'I'll take care of him, mido-chin. Don't worry. He wouldn't get to touch a single hair of kuro-chin' said murasakibara as he held kise's shirt collar.

'This is not fair. All of you can see kurokochii earlier than me. I want to save him too!' kise complained as his anime cries flow.

'Serve you right, who told you that you could wake up so late' said aomine.

As the four of them started quarreling, kuroko let his breath out as he could feel his body was tired and exhausted even when he was just wake up.

'Tetsuya need some sleep so all of you, get out from this room' Akashi order to the four of them. Midorima just silently followed the order as he went out, following by aomine who's mumbling about Akashi-taking-a-chance-with-kuroko-while-they-can't. While kise was dragded out by murasakibara, leaving the two of them together in the room.

'That wasn't necessary, Akashi-kun' said kuroko to him. The red hair captain of him just silence before he pulls kuroko into his embrace.

'Aka…Sei-kun? What are you doing?!' kuroko ask, a little bit confused with the sudden action. He couldn't move at all, because Akashi held him really tight.

'Believe in me…tetsuya' said Akashi, still not letting kuroko go. He didn't like it. Akashi didn't like it when the others see kuroko's other side. His emotional side that is. The only one that is allowed to see kuroko's other side is him.

'I wouldn't leave you… not for the second time…' said Akashi as his grip began to tighten even more.

.

* * *

.

~Flash back…~

The three of them, Midorima, murasakibara, and akashi were at the dining hall that morning. They were having some breakfast. Aomine and kise wasn't there. And tetsuya too.

'Where's kise and aomine? Don't tell me they haven't woken up yet...' ask midorima.

'I bet they're still sleeping' said murasakibara while eating his cake.

'Speaking about Kise-chin and mine-chin…does anyone know where kuro-chin is? I haven't seen him since yesterday evening' asked Midorima was silent, meaning that he didn't know,while Akashi just sipped a bit of his coffee before he put it back on the table.

'Tetsuya is sleeping in his room… He was not feeling very well since last night' said Akashi to them. The two of them just nodded, hearing what Akashi said.

Just when they were chatting about something random, aomine suddenly barged into the dining room with a panicked expression.

'You all…it's tetsu…he's…' the dark blue haired teen tried to get some oxygen first when he ran into the dining room. He was passing by the corridor before he heard kuroko's moaning. When he went into kuroko's room, the light blue haired teammate of his was having a nightmare. He tried to wake kuroko but kuroko wouldn't wake up.

While midorima and murasakibara were trying to get some explanation from aomine, Akashi was nowhere to be found.

.

* * *

.

Akashi open kuroko's room door after heard the news. He didn't need the rest explanation. He knew what will happen. And he didn't like it at all.

When he gets into kuroko's room, the only thing he was focusing on was his former teammate. Kuroko was sweating a lot and muttering about something. He was having a nightmare.

Without wasting any second, he immediately got to kuroko. He shook kuroko's shoulder a bit but he didn't want to wake up. He's still not conscious or probably…still trapped in his nightmares.

'Don't leave me…please…don't' is all kuroko kept saying as he turned his head from side to side. He was moaning a lot but didn't wake up. His shirt was already wet by the sweat he had.

Akashi didn't like it when kuroko was in this kind of condition. Kuroko wasn't a weak guy like this. He's the only one can see kuroko's other side. Not the others.

'Tetsu!/Kuroko!/Kuro-chin!' all of them yells respectively when they barged into the room. Akashi flinched when seeing the three teammates of his come into kuroko's room. He didn't want them to see kuroko in this kind of state.

Aomine were the first one to hold kuroko's hand when he nearing the light blue hair boy. Kuroko didn't wake up at all, he keep having nightmare in his own mind. As if he couldn't wake up.

'Someone, we need to call the doctor!' said midorima before been stop by Akashi.

'Don't! It's nothing! You don't have to call the doctor!' said Akashi, making midorima stop from dialing the doctor.

'OI!, we can't let tetsu be like this forever…' said aomine a little confused why Akashi stopped midorima so suddenly.

'He is just having a nightmare…we just have to wake him up…' said Akashi as he held kuroko's hand. Sometimes kuroko would grip his hand tight and sometime his hand almost feels like he wasn't holding Akashi's hand at all.

'Wake up, tetsuya' said Akashi as he shook kuroko's shoulder a bit. At first, kuroko didn't react with akashi's order but after that tears began to flow from his eyes. This made the four of them, Akashi, midorima, murasakibara and aomine, startled.

He cried? Kuroko…cried? They never saw their most silent teammates cry before… he never showed them his feeling or expression… or maybe… they're just too oblivious to it…

Akashi glanced at the three teammates of his silence when they see kuroko's crying. This is not good… They weren't supposed to see this…

'Please…don't…leave me…don't…' kuroko moaning as his cries became much louder than before.

Again they were startled.

'Say…what happen?' ask a voice behind them. It was kise who had just woken up. The three of them were silent as they let aomine explain.

'its tetsu…he's…' said aomine as he glance at kuroko. Kise didn't understand at first before his eyes widen.

'Kurokochii!' he shouted as he wants to get near to kuroko but murasakibara stopped him.

'What the…murachii! Let me go!' kise shouted as he try to get away but murasakibara didn't let him.

'Quiet, Ryouta. Don't you see what we're trying to do' said Akashi as he glare at kise, making him stop from struggling. Kise just wore a dejected expression on his face as he stood beside murasakibara.

When the situation changed back to normal, they focus on kuroko's condition.

'What are we going to do now, Akashi? He wouldn't listen, even if it's you' said midorima, breaking the silence in the room.

'He will listen to me… He will wake up' said Akashi as he grabs kuroko's shoulder. Much to their surpise, Akashi were hugging kuroko before he whisper something to kuroko's ear.

'Tetsuya, wake up…' said Akashi to him. Kuroko didn't react. But he had stop from trembling like before.

'Don't…I'm…scares…ka...ga mi…' is all kuroko said as his tears stop when Akashi hugs him. Akashi held kuroko's hand tightly when he heard what kuroko just said. The others didn't seem to hear what kuroko just said.

'He stopped…Kurokochii had stopped crying!' said kise as he was the first one to see kuroko had stop from crying.

'You did it…you stopped him…' said midorima as he let out a sigh of ...relief? Hmm…pretty interesting.

'Thank god…' was all aomine said as he let a sigh of relief just like midorima. Murasakibara who looked startled before change back to his normal self. For awhile ago, he forgot to eat his snack… just to see if kuroko's condition was alright.

'Akashi…-kun?' kuroko voice breaks the silence. Akashi snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard kuroko's voice calling his name. He didn't realize that kuroko was awake. His heterochromatic eyed and kuroko's icy blue eyed stare each other for a second before he released kuroko from his embrace. Kuroko look confused.

As the other Generation of miracles get kuroko attention away, Akashi just sat beside the light blue haired boy. His mind began to wander around.

_So that's it…. Tetsuya was still afraid… that's all…he didn't hope for kagami to wake up isn't?_

_He isn't waiting for kagami, right? He had him and the rest of the team…_

_He doesn't need kagami…_

_They would help kuroko… he would help kuroko to revenge for kagami…_

_Not because he care about kagami… it's because of kuroko. That's the only reason…_

Akashi hand trembled when his own mind and heart started fighting with each other, he wouldn't let tetsuya leave him again… not the second time…

.

* * *

.

'Yo…mura-chii…what'cha doing?' ask kise when he seen murasakibara was standing in front of kuroko's room. It seems that he was going out from kuroko's room. Just what did the giant do in kuroko's room anyway?

'It's nothing…I'm just checking on kuro-chin' said murasakibara as he closed kuroko's room door.

'Ah, let me see him first. I also want to check on kurokochii' said kise happily before murasakibara hold his collar (for the few times in that day)

'You don't want to die early, don't you…kise-chin' ask murasakibara suddenly.

'Eh?! Of course…why did you ask?' kise reply.

'Good. Let's go, kise-chin. Don't interrupt kuro-chin' said murasakibara as he dragged kise away from kuroko's room.

'Ehh?! But why dont I get to see kurokochii first?!' ask kise, trying to struggling against the giant. But no use…

Murasakibara didn't bother with kise childish act. He didn't want to kise-chin to see what he just saw in the room. Let it be his secret only…

.

* * *

.

The four of them, murasakibara, aomine, kise and midorima were playing some basketball against each other when kuroko and Akashi arrive.

'Ah, kurokochii…can you walk? Or do you need me to lift you?' ask kise when he got near kuroko. Kuroko just gave him a weird expression before he replied.

'I'm just having some nightmare, kise-kun. I can walk now…' said kuroko. A little bit annoyed with how kise was treating him. Kise snickered as he apologized to kuroko.

'Yo, tetsu…how are you doing?' aomine's turn to ask. Now kuroko was pissed off. Everyone was treating him as if he had just gotten out from a hospital.

'Not you too, aomine-kun... I'm fine, thanks for asking' said kuroko.

'Yeah…I'm just asking…' said aomine.

'Enough with the questions, I'm sure tetsuya is feeling fine. Have you all have packed your stuff like I told you to this morning?' ask Akashi. The rest of them just nodded. Kuroko also nodded. Even if he didn't heard what Akashi told this morning. His stuff was always packed in his bag because he didn't bring much stuff.

'Alright…if that is finished, let's head to my apartment after this. We'll be living there from now on…' said Akashi.

'Are you sure all of us can stay in the same place…much less…an apartment? We don't want to interrupt your personal space, akashi' said aomine sarcastically. Akashi just give him a smirk.

'My apartment held lots of space for giant like you, Daiki. And I'm sure that you guys wouldn't interrupt my personal space…would you?' said Akashi as he gave them a smile. You wouldn't like it if Akashi gave you a smile because that means there's something going on in his mind… something bad that is…

'Of... Of course not!' all of them said in unison.

.

* * *

.

The five of them...no maybe three… because murasakibara and kuroko didn't give much expression when they saw akashi's apartment. It was huge and modern! The interior design was amazing and made them speechless. But the most important thing is…is that Akashi predicted that they would stay with him or he just bought this apartment last week? (Well that's ridiculous)

It was huge and spacious. If one had ever wondered why a first year student lived in such an apartment, better make an exception for Akashi seijuro.

'There are three rooms in this apartment. So everyone will get a partner' said Akashi. All of them just nod a first before something crossed their mind. (In exception for kuroko)

_If there are three rooms… and they were six people… then someone must share a room with Akashi_! The four of them realize as their face showed a horrified expression.

'Hey, I want to share the same room with kise' said aomine as he drag kise on his side. Same with midorima as he held murasakibara arm meaning that he would be sharing with murasakibara.

Akashi just raise his eyebrow when he seen the weird act of his teammates.

'If you guy said so…I thought you guys wouldn't want to share…' said Akashi sarcastically. All of them just gulped. Akashi glanced at kuroko who was left.

'Well then, all that is left is you, tetsuya… I hope you wouldn't mind sharing the same room with me' said Akashi. Kuroko just blinked as he nodded.

'I don't mind sharing the same room with Akashi-kun. You're much quieter than the rest of them…' said kuroko.

'Thanks for the compliment, tetsuya. I hope you would do the same' said Akashi. He didn't take kuroko's word as a compliment though.

'Auwh...what is that suppose to mean, Kurokochii. I want to share the same room with you too' said kise while pouting.

'No thank you, kise-kun. I want my personal space too' said kuroko, expressionless.

'Pack your stuff in the room you will be sharing… I'll be giving you guys the chores later' said Akashi as he walks to his room.

'Chores?' they ask. Akashi just smirks as he walks into the room. The five of them shivered when they saw akashi's smirk.

.

* * *

.

It was almost evening when Akashi come out from his room. He was wearing a pair of glasses as if he was handling some work before.

Murasakibara was eating like usual. Midorima was watching the television with aomine. Kise was tweeting from his expression while kuroko was sitting between midorima and aomine. He just heard what aomine and midorima argument about the television stuff.

'What's up, aka-chin?'ask murasakibara to Akashi who had been standing there for awhile.

'It was nothing…Just that this scene remind me of the old times…' said Akashi as he sat beside murasakibara.

Murasakibara stop eating. Midorima and aomine stop fighting over the remote. Kise stopped from tweeting. The rest of them focused on their former captain.

'What is it?' ask Akashi, confused with their sudden stop.

'Aka-chii…I…we didn't know that you remembered this kinda thing… It was pretty-' said kise before been cut off by kuroko.

'-Touching…' said kuroko. The rest of them just nod eagerly while Akashi just let a small sigh.

'It was nothing. I just remembered the time when we were preparing for the surprise birthday for daiki…' said Akashi.

'Yeah…before this idiot here suddenly shows up in the kitchen and spoiled the surprise' said midorima as he highlights the word IDIOT.

'It was a disaster and failure…' said murasakibara.

'Well at least...we had some fun time together right, kurokochii?' said kise happily.

'Yes…we did...' said kuroko, without much expression.

'Oi…How's that suppose to be my fault…I was just trying to get some snacks….' Said aomine, defending himself.

'Didn't I tell you not to come to the kitchen before,daiki?' said Akashi. Aomine just nodded in defeat. He didn't want to remember what Akashi had punished him after the incident.

'Ah well…let bygones be bygones…let's hear what Akashi wants to say before' said aomine, trying to change the topic. All of them focus on Akashi.

'Very well…I've done the work that you guys have to do while living with me' said Akashi to them.

'Ryouta and shintaro, you two would be handling the cooking. Atsushi would be In charge of buying the ingredients for the cooking. Tetsuya and Daiki would in charge of the laundry' said Akashi.

'Eh? Why did I've to get the cooking job…I'm not a girl' said midorima. Kise didn't say much because among them, he's the only one that had an experience in cooking.

'All of us are not girls, shintaro. Are you questioning my decision?' said Akashi. Midorima just shook his head.

'Very good…is there anything else you want to question?' ask Akashi. No one dared to speak.

'Good…I'll be expecting you guys to do the work. We'll be starting school two days from now…' said Akashi. They just nod. No one dared to question what Akashi will be doing.

Two days from now… they will be officially become school mates together… officially to becoming Rakuzan students...not seirin…not kaijo…not Too or Yosen…

.

* * *

.

That night, after they have done eating the dinner that kise and midorima cooked, they went to their respective rooms to have some rest. Today had been such a long day. They were exhausted.

Kuroko walked into his room, only to find Akashi was doing his paperwork about something. His heterochromatic eyes focus on the laptop screen. This isn't the Akashi that they always see because the Akashi that they know is someone who plans their games when a tournament or match comes.

'You're not sleeping yet…sei-kun?' ask kuroko. Akashi glanced at him for awhile before he resumed his work.

'Later…I've some work to do' said Akashi as he typed something in rapid speed.

'You know…you might catch a cold if you stay up so late…' said kuroko. Akashi just let a smirk plant on his face.

'Are you worried about me, tetsuya?' ask Akashi. Kuroko just nods meaning yes. Akashi just smiled before he put his paperwork in a file and shut down his laptop.

'Very well…I'll listen to you this time… Let's go to sleep' said Akashi as he walked to the bed, followed by kuroko.

The two of them were lying on the bed when kuroko suddenly spoke.

'Hey…sei-kun. About this morning…' said kuroko.

'What about it…' ask Akashi. Pretending not to be interested about it.

'I still haven't thanked you yet…thank you for waking me up…' said kuroko.

'It was nothing…' said Akashi. Kuroko just silent after that. It seems that Akashi was not interested in the topic…

'Well…Good night, sei-kun' said kuroko as he close his eyes. After a few minutes, kuroko had gone into his wonderland, leaving Akashi alone.

_You shouldn't let anyone know…aka-chin._

_If someone knew...they could use it against you…_

Akashi stared at the blank ceiling as he remembered the conversation he had with murasakibara in the morning.

He glanced at kuroko only to find him already sleep. He touched kuroko's cheek but the boy didn't wake up.

_I wouldn't let anyone hurt you…_

_Not even a bit._

_._

* * *

_._

~Take 1~

'I know what we're going to do!' said kise suddenly interrupt. Again…

'Why don't we do these ways…' he adds, as he grabs a pen and paper coming from nowhere. He wrote every single school that they were in now. Well every school except for seirin…

As he rip the names into few parts and give it to Akashi to throw.

'You're expecting this would work…' ask midorima sweat drop on how low kise would let their fate decide. Why don't they just ask Oha-asa?

'Interesting. We'll do it' said Akashi for some reason…he agree. Murasakibara was almost choke after hearing his former captain agree with kise childish way. He never thought that Akashi would agree…

'Everyone agree with kise way?' ask Akashi to them. They just nod. It's obviously an order and not a question.

Akashi throws before he takes a piece of paper that he chooses. And the result is…

_._

_._

_**Kaijo High school…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'YATA~!' only kise that react within the choosen school that akashi pick. The four of them look at akashi who's seem shocked by the result.

'In any way, we will be going to rakuzan. Forget about this games' say akashi. The four of them just nod as they don't want to denied akashi's order. Even if... akashi just lost to kise.

'EHH?! but you've promise, akachii!' said kise. Akashi didn't bother with him. He continued the script given by the director/author after that.

.

* * *

.

~Take 2~

'I know what we're going to do!' said kise suddenly interrupt. Again…

'Why don't we do these ways…' he adds, as he grabs a pen and paper coming from nowhere. He wrote every single school that they were in now. Well every school except for seirin…

As he rip the names into few parts and give it to Akashi to throw.

'You're expecting this would work…' ask midorima sweat drop on how low kise would let their fate decide. Why don't they just ask Oha-asa?

'Interesting. We'll do it' said Akashi for some reason…he agree. Murasakibara was almost choke after hearing his former captain agree with kise childish way. He never thought that Akashi would agree…

'Everyone agree with kise way?' ask Akashi to them. They just nod. It's obviously an order and not a question.

Akashi throws before he takes a piece of paper that he chooses. And the result is…

_._

_._

_**Rakuzan High school…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

All of them were silent except for Akashi who seems to know the result already…

'Well, I'm looking forward to see you guys joining my school' said Akashi in a sarcastic tone. Their high school life…would be finish in hell….

NOOOOOOOO!

While the other four former teammates of him crying and complaining about how cruel the destiny had decided for them. Kuroko could see clearly that the rest paper that have been folded written **rakuzan high school. **_when did akashi change it?_

He didn't say a things about that though...he appreciated his life more.

.

* * *

.

~Take 3~

'Baka…just why did you left us' said hyuuga as he throw his sight at the blank floor. He couldn't help to feel sorrow and hurt when seeing how painful kagami looks right now. If only kagami knew what they feel right now…if only kagami knew that kuroko had left them…

He immediately snaps when he realized that his eyed began to fill with tear. He immediately wiped his tear before he went out from kagami room. He didn't want kagami to see him crying. Well… technically, it's just his feeling as sempai. It's not like kagami can see him anyway.

'I need to go to the toilet' said hyuuga as he went out from kagami's room. Without him even know...Kagami was trying his hard not laugh.

_Luckily I've set a CCTV in this room. When I got out, I'll show this to the rest! _kagami grin before he gone back to comma.

.

* * *

.

~Take 4~

'I guess, tetsuya didn't tell you isn't?' said Akashi as he smirk when he heard hyuuga's question. He walk in front of kuroko and held up kuroko's chin. Kuroko didn't look comfortable but he didn't resist or struggle for everything Akashi done to him. There's only a few inch between Akashi and kuroko face as Akashi smirk began to wide.

'He's mine. I don't like to share what's mine with someone else' said Akashi as he let kuroko away from him.

Hyuuga just gulp seeing the scene. He was sure that kuroko let what the red hair guy do to him. Kuroko looks like akashi's puppet. He didn't resist when Akashi was playing with him. Body and mind that is.

'Kagami...can you stop that please' said kuroko suddenly. The camera focus on kagami who's still lying on the bed. They can see that kagami face was red because trying to hold his laugh.

'if it isn't because of the readers...and this story rated... I've kill that friend of your, tetsuya' said akashi.

'Please let me do it for you, akashi-kun' said kuroko before he shut down the breathing machine.

'Rest in pease, bakagami' said the rest crew of ''price for every revenge''

.

* * *

.

~Take 5~

That isn't something like what aomine, kise, midorima or probably murasakibara had imagined. They expect akashi's mansion would be something like kyoto's traditional house.

'This is...' said aomine as he stare the building in front of him.

'a scissor shop?' midorima wonder.

No wonder akashi love scissor so much... he had own a shop...

.

* * *

.

~Take 6~

'That more like it, tetsuya…I only allow you to call me by my names…remember that' Akashi said as he sat in front of kuroko.

'As you wish…sei-kun' said tetsuya as he closed his eyed and wait for his punishment.

'Good… now let's resume the punishment…shall we?' Akashi sarcastic tone could be heard.

'The curve y=px^3 + qx + r has turning points at (1/2,1) and (-1/2,5).Determine the values of p, q and r' said akashi.

Kuroko sweat drop as he heard the question. He couldn't answer it.

'Too late, tetsuya' said akashi before he put a cockroach on kuroko's leg.

'PLEASE DON'T! I CAN'T ANSWER THIS KINDA QUESTION!' yell kuroko when he feel the curse bug on his leg. Akashi was sadist! he knew that kuroko hate bug so much.

The punishment going on until 3 am when akashi decided to stop. Leaving kuroko in the state of a trauma person.

.

* * *

.

A/N:

**first: Thanks to all that review and follow! ~! it makes my day so I decided to update. (That's a reward ne...I don't always update on time...**)

**Second: I rechecked the story back and realize that some of it had typo and Malay language. (It was English/britain like mansion not british because british is Malay's name for britain)**

**Third: Sayoko in previous chapter was taken from Code geass character. Sayoko shinozaki. So she's not an owner character. **

**Fourth: I've promise to double the omake so here it is...a really triple/double omake. I don't have any omake to make for the fourth chapter though...=A=**

**Five: Thanks because taking you time to choose the choice I gave to you guys in the previous chapter. XDD thanks for the tips!**

**MOST IMPORTANT A/N: Please take notes that I don't write yaoi stuff. =/= although there's a hint on akakuro but I'm assure to you guys... e****very punishment or things that I skip when akakuro scene comes...doesn't involve yaoi at all... Akashi might love kuroko but kuroko didn't seen it.**

**Here's a question for this time: (please share some minutes by answering this simple question of mine)**

**a. you guy want the Omake things? If not I'll stop. **

**b . Akashi X Kuroko or Kuroko X kagami ? (No yaoi but slightly ...urm...love..no M rated at all) Which pairing that you like?**

**c. I focus on akashi/kuroko scene more or the rest of GoM more. (Its hard to think what reader like.. whether akakuro scene more or GoM more...)**

**d. do you guys want OC? **

**That's all Please take your time review and I'll update sooner. Review make my day, Update make reader day~ ROFL. the heck am I saying. XDD**

This is Akashi Apartment from what I imagine~ please get rid the space to look for it. /

http: modern-apartment-interior-design-in-warm-and-glamour- style/

This is a picture of Aomine broken surprise party…:'p I got it somewhere at Zero chan I think…

images/4d557t0hovotcarqmwf1. jpg

* * *

_Next chapter~_

_'They are here...the generation of miracles are here!' _

_'Minna-san, we had some new student here. It's kise ryouta, Murasakibara atsushi, Aomine daiki' said 1-B homeroom._

_'My names is Kuroko tetsuya. And this is my friend, Midorima shintaro. it's nice to join you guys' said kuroko to the rest 1-A_

_'we wouldn't be going to the gym?' aomine ask._

_'Why did I get the feeling that akashi had black mailed the principle' said midorima. _

_'the regimes would start tomorrow... we will win and take over the high school basketball tournament... because we are...'_

_'The generation of miracles...' _


	5. Chapter 5: First Day and The Purple

**Million thanks to My Beta- ****KuroPhoenix aka nekotan ~! All the grammar things gratitude to her/him. **

******Here's chapter 5 and please read the A/N below~ 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5: There they come…**

**.**

'_Hey…Midorimachii, don't you think this uniform kinda cool? I bet the school principal was a fashion designer…' the blonde asked._

'_Don't be stupid…although I admit…it is kinda cool and comfortable…' said the green haired teen._

'_Shut up both of you. Don't you feel it's kinda hot?' ask the tan skinned guy while getting his coat off._

'_Come on…Aka-chin must be waiting for us…' said the purple giant. They just nod before they followed the giant out of the room._

'_You guys are taking too much time…how's the uniform?' asked their soon to be captain._

'_It's so cool, Akachii! Thanks for the uniform anyway!' said the blonde. Their captain just gave a nod._

'_Ano…' a familiar voice called them. The rest Generation of miracles turns to see the owner of the voice. He stands there in front of his room while wearing the new uniform that their captain had given._

'_KAWAI!' yell the blonde before he tackled the light blue hair. The light blue haired teen couldn't struggle because the blonde was a lot bigger than him._

'_Let go of me, Kise-kun' said the light blue hair teenager. The blonde just nodded before he grabs the light Kuroko's hand. Both of them stand up._

'_So how's the uniform, Tetsuya?' ask the red hair captain. The smaller boy gave a nod before he commented,_

'_It fits me really well. Thank you, Akashi-kun.' The red hair captain just smirks._

'_It suits you well, Tetsuya…'_

'_Well then…shall we go now?' said the red hair captain, earning a nod from his soon to be teammates. The five of them follow the red hair captain out of their apartment._

.

* * *

.

'Hey…did you seen that guy there…the blonde one...I have seen him in magazines before…isn't he cute?!' an unknown student said to her friends. The group of girls just giggle as they agree with what the girl said.

'You think so? I think the green haired guy was cool too…' said another girl. Another nod of agreement.

'Hmm…but what are they doing with that scary guy…is he supposed to be tanned or something?' asked another girl.

'Yeah…and what is with the ridiculous giant? I mean…he's kinda cute but why does he eat that kind of stuff?' said another girl.

'Shh…I don't think you guys should speak about them…Didn't you all guy see? They're Akashi-sama's friends' a girl replies.

'Girls are annoying…' said Aomine as he tries to shut his ears when he hears the commotion from the girls when they pass by.

'You just don't know how to handle a girl, do you, Minechii?' said Kise as he snickered seeing aomine antics.

'Urusai, Kise. You should know when to act and when not to…we're not at our respective schools anymore…We've to take care Akashi's image.' Midorima remind.

'Thank you for your concern, Shintaro' said Akashi, not looking at his teammates though. The four of them walked silently after that.

When they arrived at the office, an old man was already waiting for them. By the look of what he wore and the tag on his coat, they deduced that this old man was Rakuzan's principal.

'So…are these the guys that you've been talking about before, Akashi?' the old man asked him as he led them to their office.

'They are… Mr. Principal, I introduced to you… they were my former teammates when I was in Teikou... They're the Generation of miracles.' said Akashi with a smirk. He sits on a chair that was in front of the principal's table. The old man glanced at them for a while before he smirked.

He had heard about the Generation of miracles, a team that had conquered the basketball tournament when they were still in middle school, it was a shame though that they had to separate. Much to his surprise, the Captain of the legendary team itself joined Rakuzan and that's a very good opportunity.

And now that Akashi managed to unite the rest of them, Rakuzan would be unstoppable.

'It's a pleasure to meet, you all… Akashi had mentioned you guys before… it's an honor for Rakuzan to have you guys here…' said the principal as he sat on his chair.

'I don't think he would…' said Aomine, enough to be heard by Akashi though.

'Mr. Principal, let me introduce to you my former and soon to be teammates. This dark haired teen is Aomine Daiki. He played as Power Forward'

'This blonde is Kise Ryouta. He played as Small Forward. The green one is Midorima Shintaro, played as Shooting guard' said Akashi.

'The purple haired guy here is Murasakibara Atsushi, our center, and lastly, Kuroko tetsuya. He will exchange place with one of us sometimes.' said Akashi. The principal look confused when Akashi introduce kuroko to him.

'And…where's this Kuroko-kun you were saying?' ask the principal. The rest of them just smirked. Ordinary people couldn't spot kuroko that easy. He is… the phantom of Generation of miracles after all.

'That guy…is in front of you, ' said Akashi. The principal eyed widened when his eyes spot a light blue hair teenager standing beside aomine.

'Ehh?!' even the principal couldn't hold his surprise after seeing kuroko.

'That wasn't necessary, Akashi-kun' said kuroko as he bowed to the principal. Akashi just smirks before he replies.

'You're one of us, Tetsuya. It wouldn't be fair if I don't introduce you…' said Akashi. Kuroko was just silent after hearing what Akashi said. Akashi was always like this…

'I thought that the generation of miracles consist of five players only… who is he, Akashi?' ask the principal. He had heard a rumors saying that there's a six player in the generation of miracles but he took that as a joke.

'I assume that you've heard this, . He is the sixth player of Generation of miracles… Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom from Generation of miracles…He's one of us.' said Akashi. Aomine and Kise smirk as they feel kinda proud for Kuroko, although Kuroko didn't think so.

The principal glanced at Kuroko who had being standing silently when they were talking about him. That light blue hair guy was small….an average height for a first year. He didn't want to comment about the height because Akashi was here.

Based on his eyes, that guy had a little presence and looked really modest compared to the other teammates of him.

'So…this is the sixth man of generation of miracles…I wonder what is his ability…' the principal thought.

'Very well. It's nice to have you, Kuroko-kun. Hope you will join the basketball club too' said the principal.

'Thank you, Mr. Principal. I will join the club. ' was all that the light blue hair boy said.

'So, here's what you wanted before, Akashi. The class that they will be enrolled to…' said the principal as he held some paper to Akashi. Akashi takes it before he checks something and smirks.

'Thanks in advance, Mr. Principle…I'm sure that your help will be deeply appreciated' said Akashi as he stand up and was about to leave.

'Let's go' said Akashi as he led his team out from the principle office. As soon as they got out, the principle let out a sigh as he sat down on his chair.

'What an aura…they're monsters…' he said while wiping the sweat coming from his forehead.

.

* * *

.

They arrive at the second floor when Akashi suddenly stops. He arranges the paper he got earlier before he gave it to them.

'Here's your class schedule. I've done all the school procedures, the only things that you need is to get your text books' said Akashi.

They went through their respective classes before Murasakibara asked Akashi something.

'Aka-chin, what class are you in?' ask Murasakibara to Akashi.

'I'm in 1-A…You're in the same class with me, aren't you, Atsushi?' asked Akashi. Murasakakibara just nodded. Hearing what Akashi and Murasakibara just said, a certain green hair glasses-wearing teenager gasped in horror.

'What is it, Midorimachii?' Kise ask dumbfounded, as all of them focus to Midorima right now. Akashi just smirked while Murasakibara seem didn't interested on it.

'I...am….in….the same class with Akashi…again?!' said the green hair with a expression of disbelief. He had spent his three years at Teiko with Akashi because they were in the same class, and now?!

'You got problem with that, Shintaro?' ask Akashi. He can guess the real reason actually but he didn't want to spoil Midorima's reaction right now.

'No-nothing' is all Midorima said while shaking his head. No wonder Oha-asa had predicted that something bad will happen today…

'So…what class are you on, Kurokochii?' ask Kise to the light blue hair. They didn't bother with Midorima as the green hair guy was cursing about his karma right now.

'I'm in 1-B' said Kuroko to them, earning a grin and wide smile from aomine and kise respectively.

'Honto ni? *(really?) Is it true, Kurokochii?! You're going to be in the same class with me?!' said the blonde excitedly. Kuroko just nods as he was being hugged by the blonde.

'Let's head to our class. Shintaro and Atsushi, follow me. 1-B would be at the end' said Akashi as he pointed toward the left wing.

'We will be meeting at the cafeteria during break. Behave yourself and don't cause trouble' said Akashi before he left with Midorima and Murasakibara.

The three of them walk through the corridor until they arrive at a class with a sign 1-B.

_This is it…_

The three of them thought… Once they step into this class… they will have to forget about their former life…

_Seirin…_

_Kaijo…_

_Toō…_

Aomine opened the door as Kise knocked. All the attention in the class was focus toward them right now.

'You are the new students?' the teacher asks. She had a tanned skin like Aomine and had Silver hair.

'Yes we are…sorry for being late' said Kise with a smile.

'Very well, my name is Villeta Nu. 1-B's homeroom teacher. Please introduce yourself to the classes' said the teacher to them. Kise was the first one to introduce of course.

'My name is Kise ryouta, former student from Kaijo High. My favorite sport is Basketball. It's nice to meet you guys' said Kise with a smile, earning an OoH and Ah by the newly forming fan girl club.

'Aomine Daiki. I was from Toō Academy before. Favorite sports… Basketball, that's all' said Aomine lazily. If kise being welcomed by the girl students, Aomine was welcomed by the guys.

'Well...if you guys are…' Mrs. Villeta was just about to resume the class session back before kise interrupt her.

'Wait, Ms. Villeta. Kurokochii here still haven't introduced himself yet!' said Kise suddenly.

'Kuroko?' the tanned women look confused before she heard a person called her name.

'I'm here, Villeta-sensei' said the light blue hair boy to her. She almost yelps if Kise didn't shut her mouth with his hand. Kise let the teacher go after she had calmed back.

'Y-You! Where did you come from?!' ask Viletta sensei to Kuroko. The rest of the class look shocked just like Viletta sensei, but they had calmed themself as they were focusing on Kuroko right now.

'I was here from the start…' said Kuroko, still wear the stoic expression. He could hear that Kise and Aomine were laughing behind him. He will take care of them later… yes…he will remember them.

'I'm sorry then…please introduce yourself, Kuroko-kun' said Viletta sensei. Kuroko just give a nod before he start to introduce himself.

'My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I was originally from Seirin High school. It's nice to meet you guys' said kuroko. The rest of the class were just quiet as they were thinking on how to welcome their weird new classmate.

The three of them sat on the edge of the class when they were instructed by Viletta sensei. The rest of the class then starts like usual. When recess come, the three of them quickly go out before the rest of their classmate manage to ask anything about them.

.

* * *

.

The three of them, Aomine, Kise and Kuroko were at the cafeteria when Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima joined them. They sat at the edge of the cafeteria where there were less students so they could avoid all the unnecessary attention.

But that doesn't change the fact that majority of Rakuzan students in the cafeteria right now were staring and glancing at them as if they were aliens.

'This is annoying…' Aomine complained. He didn't like the attention that they got. It reminded him of their life in Teiko before.

'We couldn't do anything about that…' said Kise as he grins like an idiot. This day was a fun day for Kise. He got his Kurokochii and the rest of them team back and his classmates were also very friendly, especially the girls.

'Ah geez….Another problem come…' Midorima turn to complaining. Going to Rakuzan was hard enough and staying at the same class with Akashi? That's one hell of misfortune.

'Why are complaining, Shintaro? I think our classmate like you as much as they respect me' said Akashi, acting all innocent. The rest of them sweat drop.

_That's the fucking problem! They don't even dare to talk with me!_ Midorima thought silently.

'Aka-chin, where's the food? I'm starving…' said Murasakibara, who look as if he would die in any minute from now.

'Be patient, Atsushi. A friend of mine will serve it later' said Akashi.

'Ah...there he is' said Akashi pointing to a bespectacled teenager wearing a chef apron, as if he were just come out from the kitchen. That guy wears a serious expression as he serves them a France theme dishes. For Murasakibara, a large sized sundae being served. This make Murasakibara's eyes shine as if he just saw a large diamond.

The bespectacled teen kept his gaze down before he stood beside Akashi.

'Guys, this is my personal chef. His name is Claude faustus…Third year in Hotel and management course' said Akashi. Claude bowed to them before he stood back.

'I'm taking my leave now, Akashi. I have class after this' said Claude to Akashi.

'Sure. Your help is appreciated, Claude' said Akashi. That guy just nod before he left.

'What is with that stare, Tetsuya. Is there something wrong?' ask Akashi the light blue teenager. Kuroko had being staring at him when Claude left.

'You didn't blackmail him, did you, Akashi-kun?' said Kuroko. Akashi just smirk hearing Kuroko question.

'No. I didn't, Tetsuya. That wasn't necessary. His sister works for me which means, all his study costs is paid by my family' said Akashi. The rest of them just nod, hearing Akashi explanation.

'So…how is the taste, Atsushi? You like it?' ask Akashi to the giant beside him. Murasakibara just nod eagerly as he reply.

'It was much better than Yosen's sundae, Aka-chin!' said Murasakibara before he continues to eat his sundae. Akashi just gives him a smile before the rest of them eat their lunch.

'Murachii, can I have some of your sundae?'

'No'

.

* * *

.

The rest of their class sessions ended quite well. They had adjusted themselves in the class and the people in 1-B take quite a liking toward the newcomers, especially to Kise.

When the school ends, they wait Akashi and the rest in front of the school building. Kise was telling them that he couldn't wait to play together again. It's been such a long time since he last played basketball. A few minutes after that, Midorima and Murasakibara joined them. But Akashi was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Akashi-kun?' ask Kuroko to the green and purple.

'Akashi had left earlier. He ask us to wait for him for while as he went to do something' said Midorima. The three of them just nod.

'I wonder if he's setting the regimes, right now' said Aomine, making the rest of the team sweat drop. The four of them, with an exception of Murasakibara because he's busy eating his snack, were talking about something random when they were interrupting by a group of student. They gave them a very unpleasant vibe for some unknown reason.

'You guys are the generation of miracles right?' said a fierce looking guy to them. They just glance to each other before reply.

'Yeah…that's our old names' said Kise. They didn't look like they were coming to greet them nicely. They were taking a chance on them when Akashi was absent.

'Didn't you guys separate?! Just why in the hell did you guys unite again!' yell a guy. The school compound didn't have much student right now. Even so, some students that passed them didn't dare to help.

The group's tone of speaking began to change as if they were going to start a fight. Which was something that the generation of miracles want to avoid as much as possible, As much as they loved their pride, they loved their life more.

Aomine who had been silence just smirk when he see a student from the group hold a basketball.

'So you guys are in the basketball team…That's make sense why you guys scared of us' said Aomine.

'Why you!' a student wanted to punch Aomine but Murasakibara long hand stop him.

'Aka-chin wouldn't like this…' said Murasakibara as he let the guy's hand go.

'What the…?!' the guy shouted back at him. Murasakibara just give him a bored expression.

'Tsk…I can handle it by myself, Murasakibara' said Aomine, a little bit dissatisfied when Aurasakibara helped him.

'Don't waste your time with a weak people like them, mine-chin' said Murasakibara, making Kise and Midorima sweat drop. What Murasakibara and Aomine was saying doesn't help much because it is just like pouring some oil into the flame. This fight better end quickly before Akashi comes back.

'Guys, lets teach this newbie a little bit of respect to their senpai, shall we!' said a student. From his attitude, this guy must be their leader. They were going to start the fight before the group leader suddenly trip before he fall on the ground.

'Excuse me but…I hope you guys would refrain yourself from starting a fight' said a light blue hair teenager to them. The group gasped as they saw the phantom. Where did he just come from? Was the question that had been playing on their mind right now.

'Who the hell are you kid!' the leader shouts as he stands up back. He didn't want to embarrass himself more. Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara snickered as they heard what the leader call Kuroko. They wouldn't be so stupid to call the phantom a kid…well, they have experience the consequence before.

Kuroko's collar was grabbed by the leader as soon as the leader asked the question. He probably wasn't satisfied after what Kuroko had done to him. The rest generation of miracles wanted to help Kuroko but the phantom had signaling to them that he could take care of it by himself. If aomine and murasakibara were involved, the possibility of this fight will go off, would be zero.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you…' said Kuroko, still wearing his stoic expression. The rest of them look confused at what he said.

'Because…a certain captain…wouldn't be amused with this…' said Kuroko as he pointed to a direction that led to a certain red hair guy standing. His heterochromatic eyed glare at them as if he had calculated lots of way to punish them. He didn't look amused at all.

'It's Akashi!' a student shouts in horror as they could feel their sweat flow from their neck. The group began to shake when the well known devil heading to their way. The leader of the group let kuroko collar away as he throw his gaze on the ground.

_We're dead! Akashi will kill us for sure!_

'I see you guys are being really friendly to my friends, aren't you, sempai' said Akashi sarcastically, as the sound of scissors snipping could be heard.

Rest in peace…sempai…the rest generation of miracles thought as they left quickly. They didn't want to see what Akashi will do to the group.

.

* * *

.

That evening, after they had change their cloth and washed up, the generation of miracles gather at the living room as Akashi had summoned them before.

'Whoah…I'm starving' said kise as he sat on the couch at the living room. They didn't eat a single thing since their break before.

'I want my snacks!' Murasakibara pouted. He didn't get a single snack today. Midorima didn't say anything though. He's also hungry but he didn't intend to say it. Aomine? He had sleep on the couch, while waiting for their leader to come. He didn't get the chance to sleep at all in the class, as he had been warned by a certain red hair guy about his manner.

'Hey did anyone see Kuroko?' ask Midorima. The two of them just shake their head. They haven't see Kuroko since they have got into their room before.

'I'm right here' said Kuroko, earning a horror, shock and so on expression from the three generation of miracles.

'Kuroko!' Midorima and Kise yell. It has been awhile since they felt this thing. Kuroko wasn't bothered about it though.

A few minutes after that, Akashi showed up in the living room, Murasakibara immediately ran towards him with teary eyes. Akashi just gave him a nod before the giant got out of the apartment. Even if he forces Murasakibara to stay, the giant wouldn't pay attention to what he was going to say.

'Daiki, wake up…' said Akashi, making the dark blue hair teenager wake up in an instant.

Aomine scratched his head before he let a yawn escape. He sat beside Midorima after that.

'Is there something you want to say, Akashi?' asked Midorima. The red haired teen silence for awhile as he sat on one of the couch.

'It was about the tournament that I told you about before…' said Akashi. The four of them focused toward him, especially Kuroko.

'It's seemed that the tournament will be extended until next month, the international round that is. Right now, is the selection for the best school to represent Japan. We still have some time for practice…' said Akashi. The rest of them were just silent. Their new life almost made them forgot about their real intentions.

'Akashi-kun—' kuroko were about to say something but Akashi suddenly stood up. His eyed widen as if he just saw something. For a second, they can see that Akashi's heterochromatic eyed glowing before its turned normal back. It was rare to see Akashi's eyed like that.

'I'm going out for awhile…' said Akashi as he get his coat and went out, leaving the rest of them in confusion.

'Hmm….his eyes must have seen something' said Midorima. The rest of them just silence.

.

* * *

.

'Thank you. Please come again' said the cashier to Murasakibara before he went out from the store. Murasakibara had bought a total of five plastic of snack and candy. And this only last about…3 days only.

He open the lollipop plastic before suck it into his mouth. It tastes so sweet! His phones were ringing. It was Akashi.

'Hello' said Murasakibara. He wonders why his captain had called him so soon.

'Atsushi…where are you right now?' ask Akashi. This makes Murasakibara more confuse. It couldn't be that Akashi worry about him isn't? Nah…that's ridiculous.

'I'm at in front the 7-11. Not far from the apartment…' said Murasakibara. Akashi just silence for a moment before replying.

'That was a mile away from the apartment, Atsushi… come back in instance' said Akashi, didn't sound amused.

'Well the others store didn't sell my favorite lollipop' said Murasakibara.

'Come back to the apartment, right now' Akashi ordered. Murasakibara just give him 'yes' and so on before the line went off.

He walked down the street after that. The apartment was still far away though. He were busy with his snack before he bump to someone.

'Ah gomene…' said the guy before their eyed met each other.

'You…' that guy eyes widened when he saw Murasakibara. He was just silent.

'Muro-chin…'

.

* * *

.

Akashi glances around to find the giant he was searching. But Murasakibara was nowhere to be found.

'Atsushi…' he mutters to himself as he clenched his fist. Murasakibara was the most loyal teammates in the team. He likes the giant because he is easy to control. He always knew what Murasakibara would have done. He can read his feelings. Atsushi always obeyed him.

But a little about Atsushi had change when he join Yosen. He becomes much serious and at a time, he starts to doubt akashi decision like the others…

They are not going to take Atsushi away from him! He had enough of lending the giant to others. He wouldn't let them have Atsushi back.

_Atsushi is mine...they are mine…_ Akashi smirks before he disappears in the dark.

'Muro-chin, aka-chin would be mad at me if I don't return home right now' said Murasakibara. Both of them were at the nearest playground right now. Tatsuya was just silent before he reply.

'Why did you obey him so much, Murasakibara?' ask Tatsuya. The giant stayed silent.

'Because aka-chin always gives me candy' said Murasakibara, giving a straight forward answer. Tatsuya just chuckled hearing what the giant said.  
he always admire how childish Murasakibara can be.

'That wasn't a proper answer. I don't accept it' said Tatsuya.

'Well, I don't care' said Murasakibara.

'The others miss you already. You don't care?' ask Tatsuya. Murasakibara just raise his eye brow at the sudden question. Tatsuya wasn't a person who asked this kind of question.

'I don't' said Murasakibara.

'You don't wish to play with the others back?' again with the sudden questions. Although he ask this kind of question, Tatsuya's expression remains like the usual.

'This is not getting us anywhere, muro-chin. I'm going back home' said Murasakibara as he wanted to leave but again, Tatsuya shot him with another question.

'You're just too scared to beat him aren't you, Murasakibara. You're scared to beat Akashi, aren't you?' said tatsuya with a smile. Murasakibara shot him with a glare.

'Are you accusing me for being weak…Tatsuya?' ask murasakibara as he grab Tatsuya's collar. The latter just smirked with that, which cause Murasakibara angry.

'Then, how are you going to beat him? You obey all his orders, you're staying beside him like a loyal puppy…just how are you going to beat him? Scaredy cat~' said Tatsuya sarcastically.

'Tatsuya!' Murasakibara was going to punch him. He didn't approve anyone called him weak! _Even if its…no… if its Akashi… he would…_

'Stop it, atsushi!' said a familiar voice to him. That commanding voice… It was Akashi.

'Punch me, Murasakibara…don't tell me you're going to obey his order, right? I've just stepped on your pride' said Tatsuya. Once again Murasakibara anger rose up but he didn't know what to do. He wants to punch Tatsuya's face but at the same time he didn't want to ignore Akashi's order.

'Atsushi, don't!' his captain commanded.

'Prove that you're not weak, Murasakibara!' his former teammates turn to yell at him.

_What am I supposed to do?! What do I want?! Why can't I do it?!_ His mind raced with his own thought.

'Atsushi!'

'Murasakibara!'

The two of them yell at him. Without murasakibara even knowing, his hand had reacted on its own. A few inch from Tatsuya face, his hand will hit Tatsuya face for sure.

Don't! Murasakibara snap out from his thought. But it was too late. His hand had already punched… someone….

Akashi falls on the ground when the giant fist hit his stomach. This makes Murasakibara tremble.

'Aka-chin…why are you?!' he immediately got to Akashi. Murasakibara hand was trembling and a tear had trickled down his cheek. He had knelt down to see Akashi's condition.

'Are you scared of me, Atsushi?' ask Akashi to him. Murasakibara was just silent after hearing the question. He wasn't sure about it. He didn't know whether he was afraid or just respectful of Akashi…

'You're not afraid of me, aren't you? That's why you punched me' said Akashi as he stood up. Murasakibara couldn't say a thing. He wants to deny it but his mouth just shut.

Tatsuya was quiet as he heard what Akashi said to Murasakibara.

'You have heard it right, Tatsuya? He isn't scared of me. He didn't obey me because I said so…' said Akashi as he walks beside Tatsuya.

'It's because we're teammates… and teammates should take care of each other' said Akashi.

'Atsushi, let's go back right now…' said Akashi. The giant immediately run beside him.

Tatsuya flinched when he seen Akashi hold Murasakibara hand. Although Murasakibara might didn't see it, but the red hair devil were smirking at Tatsuya…as if he was mocking him for his failed attempt to get Murasakibara back.

He…manipulated Murasakibara mind with his sweet word… that devil…

'Argh!' Tatsuya kick a dustbin beside him, to release his anger.

.

* * *

.

The two of them reach their apartment after that. Aomine and Kise had been sleeping on the floor while Kuroko and Midorima were sleeping on the couch. They were probably tired of waiting Akashi and Murasakibara.

Murasakibara put his snacks in the kitchen before he went to his room, only to find Akashi was waiting for him.

Murasakibara awkwardly sit beside Akashi as he waited for the red haired captain to speak.

'You must be tired, aren't you, Atsushi…get some sleep' said Akashi. Murasakibara was silent as he heard the order.

'I don't want to' said Murasakibara. Akashi just raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

'You intend to ignore my orders now, Atsushi?' ask Akashi. The giant just threw his gaze onto the floor.

'I just punched your stomach, Aka-chin…how can I sleep…without knowing if I will still be alive tomorrow' said Murasakibara. This caused Akashi to chuckled a bit.

'Very well then Atsushi… if you're that scared. I'll wait for you to sleep' said Akashi. The giant just pouted with that reply.

'I'm not kuro-chin, aka-chin. That only makes me scared if you were here' said Murasakibara. Akashi just nodded with that.

'Why don't you give a try?' said Akashi.

'Try what?' murasakibara ask.

'Try to sleep on my lap that is' said Akashi with a smile. Murasakibara just give him a weird look.

'Aka-chin, that wouldn't do…'said murasakibara.

'Lay down or you wouldn't wake up tomorrow' said Akashi with a threatening smile. The giant just let a sigh before he lay down on akashi's lap. It feel nice but…scary. As he can see Akashi faces much closer.

'How does it feel?' ask Akashi. Murasakibara silence for awhile as he began to think twice…or triple on what to answer.

'It is nice' said Murasakibara, taking the safest road. Akashi just give him a smirk with that.

'Now try going to sleep… forget about what happened earlier' said Akashi. Murasakibara flinched after hearing that. Akashi wouldn't punish him?

'But aka-chin…' Murasakibara wanted to protest but he been cut off by Akashi.

'Sleep!' those threatening word again…

'Okay…' the giant pouted before he closed his eyed. Tatsuya's face and the rest of the memory from before played back. He just punched Akashi…

'Forget about it, Atsushi' Akashi command. Murasakibara just flinched hearing that. Just how did Akashi know what he was thinking? And…

'Aka-chin…may I ask you a question?' ask Murasakibara.

'You may' said Akashi, giving the approval.

'I'm not scared of you…right?' asked Murasakibara. The silence continues for a moment before Akashi reply his question.

'Why should you? We are a team, aren't we?' said Akashi. Murasakibara was silent after hearing what Akashi just said. It was… quite new for him to know this kind of Akashi…

'Yes we are…' said Murasakibara quietly. He wasn't alone. Following Akashi was always the best decision… it wasn't a waste because Akashi was his teammate… He wouldn't leave him…or leave them…

He should believe in Akashi more.

Murasakibara fell asleep after a few minutes. Akashi quietly placed a pillow under Murasakibara head. He stands up before he quietly left Murasakibara room. He smiles after that.

_Thanks to tatsuya…atsushi now had completely become mine…_

Kuroko who had woken up just silence as he seen Akashi smile in the dark, in front of murasakibara room. Akashi didn't see him for sure.

_Akashi…_

_._

* * *

_._

'Yoish! You guys give me 100 bumping right now!' a certain coach yells to Seirin basketball member. Aida Riko was having fun torturing them.

'This is nuts! We're not going to do it!' said the trio to her. She just smiles before she shows them a paper.

It was their test result… they have hide it before! Just how did the couch know?

'I'm going to show this to you parents, girlfriend, neighborhood, your aunt, your uncle and so on, if you didn't want to cooperate' said Riko as she laughed evilly. The three of them sweat drop before they start to bump.

'That's the spirit, give me another 50!' said Riko.

'Ehhh?!' the trio yell but they didn't want to complain more or their exercise will be doubled.

'Riko…' Hyuuga called her when she comes to check the statistic.

'What is it?' ask Riko, not even glance at him. She looks really excited as she digs for some information in the files she had been keep.

'You're being too harsh on them…' said Hyuuga. Riko just give him a weird look before she continues her work.

'What are you saying? I'm just doing my job…they need to be prepared before the upcoming tournament' said Riko before she been stopped by Hyuuga.

'This is not like you…are you scared?' ask Hyuuga.

'Why am I supposed to scare? Let go of me!' said Riko as she want to struggle but Hyuuga didn't let her go. Instead he drags her outside the gym.

'Why are you dragging me outside? I got some work to—' yell Riko before she was slapped by Hyuuga. This make Riko stop instantly.

'Do you want the three of them leave us too?' said Hyuuga. This few days, Riko had been acting weirdly. At first, Hyuuga thought that it was normal because Riko want them to be strong but it turns out to be that she keep forcing them without caring about their own strength.

'Of course I don't…I just…' said Riko. Warm tears began to flow from her eyes.

'I don't want to see you guys…crying…I don't want everyone to leave…I don't…' said Riko before she was cut by someone.

'Then believe on us, Kantoku' said Koganei. Behind him was the rest Seirin player. They just smile at her. This make Riko feel much worse. She didn't believe in her own team…

'Thanks minna-san' said riko as she smiled back.

She should have put more faith on them… or else, she wasn't fit to be called the Seirin's kantoku.

'We have to defeat Rakuzan after this! We've to show them that we aren't weak!' said Riko earning cheers from the rest.

_Kuroko…just wait…we're going to show to you…that we're not weak!_

_._

* * *

.

'They're my former teammates before at Teiko. I know that you guys had heard of them before… and now they will join us. Treat them nicely' said Akashi to the rest of Rakuzan basketball member. They just silence as they stare the five men on in front of them.

'Very well…welcome to Rakuzan…generation of miracles…' said Kotaro Hayama to them. He's just like Kise version of rakuzan…except the fact that he had his own darkness.

Five of them sweat drop when they had to face the uncrowned king. They know that the three of them must be really upset and angry with them. But the most important thing is… what are they going to do?

'Don't worry…we're not going to bother you guys, Kotaro, Reo and Eikichi…we had our own team' said Akashi, breaking the silence.

'What?' ask Nebuya incredulously. Akashi just smirked at the question.

'I've got an approval from the principal to recruit my own team...you guys are going to stay as a regular in Rakuzan but there would be another team…and that is my team…' Akashi explain. The rest of them just silence as they wait Akashi to resume.

'Under the name, Generation of Miracles…we will crush every single of you guys' Akashi declare.

The rest of them widen with the sudden declaration of war. Even the generation of miracles didn't expect this… did Akashi just declare a war with his own team?

'Nice…I'll be waiting to crush you too' said Mibuchi sarcastically.

'Don't' worry…it wouldn't be long…'said Akashi before he going out.

'Let's go. I've got us some other place to practice' said Akashi to the rest generation of miracles. They just silence before they follow Akashi, Leaving the rest of Rakuzan basketball team with a short breath.

.

* * *

.

'Are you sure with what you are doing, akashi? There's a chance that you might not come back to the team…' said Midorima.

'Thanks for worrying about me, Shintaro but this is necessary…' said Akashi. They were on their way back to the apartment right now.

'Momoi will come to our school few days from now…' said Akashi. Aomine just sighed as he heard that. He only gets a few days to spend without Momoi before that girl comes back.

'And our training session will start after she come' said Akashi.

'When this start…you guys wouldn't get any unnecessary rest…Be prepared' said Akashi.

Kuroko just silence as he watch Akashi lead them. He glanced at the sky for a few moments. It's just like the old time…except…this time might be better…

_Wait for me…kagami…_

_._

* * *

_._

'Ano…You drop your wallet, Mister' said a voice to them. A guy who wears a foreign school uniform could be seen behind them. He had a pair of green eyed, almost tanned skin, and his body was slender.

That guy gives a smile before he handed Kuroko's wallet to Kuroko. Kuroko seems shock for some reason but he was silent. .

'You can see me?' Kuroko ask. The rest generation of Miracles was also shock with the new scene (Except for Akashi because he seems amused) No one ever spotted Kuroko so easily. He look confuse before he reply.

'Of course…I can see you. Am I wasn't suppose to see you?' ask the tanned guy to kuroko. Kuroko just shake his head as he stare the weird guy.

'By the way, My names is suzaku kururugi' said that guy claiming to be suzaku.

'I'm kise ryouta' said kise happily.

'Aomine daiki' said aomine lazily.

'Midorima shintaro' said midorima.

'Murasakibara atsushi' said murasakibara in full mouth.

Suzaku just raise his eyebrow to the smallest when its kuroko turn to introduce himself.

'Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you' said kuroko. Suzaku just smile with that.

' My names is Akashi seijuro. And mind to tell us, are you living abroad because I think…you're a Japanese, aren't you?' said Akashi as he exchange his greeting with Suzaku.

'Hehe…is it too obvious? I'm living at britain…I mean, England. I've been living there since I was small so…forgive me if my accent was a little bit weird' said SSuzaku laughing a bit as he try to adjust his accent.

'Ah…can you guys tell me how to get to Sanjo-Agaru Kawaramachi Nakagyo-ku?' ask Suzaku to them.

'Well you see…I'm kinda lost…and…I'm not familiar with the road here' said Suzaku.

'Well…' kise were about to give the directions before someone called Suzaku.

'Suzaku, Stop wandering around, will you?' a pale guy suddenly shows up behind that guy. He had a pale face, a pair of violet eyes and a black ebony hair. Just like the tanned guy, he wears the same foreign school uniform.

'Ah…sorry, Lelouch. I'm just giving this wallet back to its owner…and ask some direction' said the tanned guy. That pair of violet eyes glance at them before he said something.

'You guys are a basketball player, too?' ask that guy. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and aomine seems shock, with an exception to Kuroko that hasn't given much expression and Akashi.

'So you guys are from the international tournament, aren't you?' said Akashi as he walk beside Kuroko. He thought that the tanned guy was an exchange student so he didn't mind with that but this guy who just come to them was an observant; at a single glance he can recognize them that they were a basketball player. Even when they didn't wearing their uniform.

What a surprise…to meet a participant from the international tournament here at some place.

The generation of miracles flinched when they heard what Akashi just said. They're from the tournament? The atmosphere between them began to tense.

'Yes we are. We represent England. My name is Lelouch Lempourage. Thanks for taking care of my friend when I wasn't here… ' said Lelouch exchange his greeting with the rest of them.

'My name is Akashi Seijuro. It's nice to meet you…' said Akashi, mainly toward Lelouch. Lelouch just smile hearing what Akashi said. For some reason the aura between the two of them was quite dark.

'I hope we will be meeting again in some other time. We've a plane to catch up after this' said Lelouch. Akashi just gave him a smirk.

'I've to go now! Hopefully we can see you guys again, Ja ne!' said suzaku as he left with lelouch. The rest generation of miracles left with silence after that. Base from what Akashi conversation with that ebony hair guy, it seems that their captain had taken some interest toward Lelouch.

They couldn't help to frown when seeing Akashi smirk still haven't worn out. This is the first time they seen Akashi look really amused.

'Akashi-kun, are you okay?' ask Kuroko to the captain when both of them got into their room.

'It's nothing Tetsuya…I just feel excited…that's all' said Akashi as he sat on his table work, leaving Kuroko in confusion.

_The International tournament…just what kinda people do you have…_

That night, Akashi didn't sleep at all. His hand rapidly works with the laptop and sometime he was talking with someone on the phone.

He wants to crush every single of them… He couldn't wait for it…

* * *

**~Extra Scene~ **

Murasakibara was walking through the hallway when he heard some sound coming from a room. It was kuroko's room.

_Kuro-chin?_ He peeped behind the door to see what is happening. The room was dark but he can still se person were standing beside the bed. It was…Akashi?

Akashi sat beside kuroko's after a few minutes the boy had gone to sleep back. His hand tremble when he try to hold the light blue hair cheek.

_'Don't…I'm…scares…ka...ga mi…'_ kuroko's moaning keep replay in his mind.

And everytime those words played in his mind, His blood boiled in anger.

Is what he had done to help kuroko wasn't enough?

What did kuroko need? He can give to him anything…

So just stop hoping that thick headed guy will wake up!

He clenched his fist as he tries to hold his anger. No one ever make him mad like kuroko. He hates Kuroko so much. He despises him. That guy still held logic although he had hurt everyone… He still had those innocent faces even after what he had done…And Akashi really hates it…because he couldn't do anything to hurt Kuroko…he had to fight with his own heart and mind…

_That face…that innocent face of your… _

Akashi hand slowly touches kuroko's cheek. It was soft…as if it could be break…

_How I wish I could destroy it…._

He slowly caressed kuroko hair. That light blue hair… If he was a fire…then kuroko was the water… It suits his icy blue eyed so much. It was a great match.

_I Hate you Tetsuya…I despise you so much…_

Akashi other hand grab kuroko other hand as he hold his hand tightly. It seems that kuroko didn't wake up at all. He must have a very good dream…

_But why can't I break you…why can't I tear you off? Why tetsuya?!_

Something flows from his eyed. Akashi eyed widen when he realize what just happen… It wasn't him to feel like this…

_Stop it, Tetsuya! Stop getting into me!_

Akashi immediately wipe his tear before he get away from Kuroko. There's something breaking inside him. Deep inside his heart.

He was too busy focus on Kuroko, until he didn't realize that he had bump to someone. It was Murasakibara…That giant stare at him intently, with a bore look.

'Atsushi…' Akashi couldn't say a word as he was really shock to see Murasakibara were in the room.

'Aka-chin…what are you doing?' the giant ask him. Base from Murasakibara expression, Akashi can deduce that murasakibara had seen what just happen.

'It was nothing, Atsushi. I was only checking on Tetsuya condition…what are you doing here?' ask Akashi. Murasakibara wouldn't tell anyone. He sure about it…

'Nothing…' said the giant as he wants to go out but stopped for awhile.

'One more thing, aka-chin' said murasakibara as he turn to see Akashi.

'You shouldn't let anyone know…aka-chin. If someone knew...they could use it against you…' said murasakibara.

Akashi just glares at the giant before he smirks.

'I am Akashi Seijuro…my word are absolute…No one dare to defy me…' said Akashi. Murasakibara just give a boring look as he nod.

'I'll be going…' said murasakibara as he went out from the room and closed the door.

'No one dare to defy me…not even Tetsuya can…' said Akashi as he glares to the light blue hair boy that had been sleeping.

'I'll make sure of it…' Akashi smile before it turns into a frown.

'Now…Its time for the next stage…' he mutter to himself as he went out from kuroko's room.

.

* * *

**~Author Notes 3 ~**

**Lets make this as simple as I can. Sorry for the last chapter preview...I've to change it in some way. **

** a lot to reader that support/Review/alert/follow This story! QAQ That really make my day...urm...Well...Review More ne!**

** ! When I said about OC previous chapter...I do mean, A character from another anime...which wasn't mine. More will come...**

**-Claude Faustus from Kuroshitsuji. **

**-Viletta Nu, Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch Lempourage from Code geass. **

**3. This time I put Mu-Kun scene so that anyone wouldn't have think that I only focus on AkaKuro only... More GoM will come~ Please look forward about it...**

** for changing a bit (A lot) Akashi-kun urm...personality. When I read the new chapter I was like...''_'' Shit, he was much sadist than I thought...Well...err, I shall bring the original Akashi back to you guys after this...**

** the extra scene...It was a true scene from my story...A reader wish that he/she knew what the scene would look like so...Why not, right? Just ask what scene you want to know more about...(EXCEPT YAOI) **

**I'll change it from extra scene and behind the scene from chapter to chapter...(Last chapter's Omake was completely random)**

**6.I wouldn't be updating for...3-4 weeks after this...B'coz I'll be having Final examination...wish me luck ^^ **

**You are very welcome to chat with me in the twitter though. Just review your twitter link, And I'll follow. I've a sketch for this story if You want to see. It was in my twitter acc. ^^ **

** , the question stuff...(P/S: please forgive if there's auto correct...some of the things I wrote in A/N always disappeared when I post)**

**-You are free to ask me what character from what anime that I shall put more...(Hehehe...I'll put them as a basketball player)**

**-What do you think about the extra scene? and mu-kun scene? Lelouch scene? hehe.. yes, I know its lame right? =^= Gomene...**

**-Random question: What is your country? (I'm...kinda curious...on what country my reader are from)**

**That's all, Hope you guys can give some time on answering my question...^_^;**

* * *

**Preview:**

_'My names is Satsuki Momoi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimas~' said the pink hair girl. _

_'Training?we're going to the mountain?' Kise ask. _

_'Shintaro!' akashi yell as he seen the green hair teammates of him was about to fall from the cliff. _

_'We are a team...I wouldn't let anyone hurt you guys...not even a bug...' said akashi. _


End file.
